On a pensé à toi
by Nami Himura
Summary: [Epilogue en ligne] Lorsqu'un Uchiha va avoir 17 ans, tout Konoha se plie en quatre pour le lui fêter... Joyeux anniversaire Sasuke ! [Fic terminée]
1. Les petits cadeaux

**Titre :** On a pensé à toi…

**Auteur :** Nami Himura

**Disclaimer :** Même si j'ai été sage à Noël et à mes anniversaires, y'a rien à faire, je les ai toujours pas TT

**Rating : **K+

**Dédicace :** A ma P'tite sœur et ma Bouchou qui m'ont rendu un grand service pour cette fic, qui m'ont encouragée, aidée, rassurée… Et qui, de toute façon, l'ont bien mérité XD

**Clin d'œil :** A Yuliel qui a été très présente, et que je remercie pour son soutien !

_Chapitre I : Les petits cadeaux entretiennent l'amitié_

« Non, franchement, un jeu d'échecs pour ses 17 ans, Shikamaru, c'est vraiment naze. Tu crois vraiment qu'il va y jouer ? En plus il vit seul ! »

« Justement, ça lui fera un prétexte pour inviter du monde ! »

« Et bien moi je trouve ça ringard. C'est ennuyeux comme jeu en plus, ça ne plaira absolument pas à Sasuke Si tu prends ça, je ne participe pas.»

« Oui, c'est vrai, il est tellement con qu'il ne doit pas savoir comment jouer ! »

« Shikamaru ! »

« As-tu une idée moins débile, Ino ? Si oui c'est le moment de m'en faire part, je suis tout ouïe ! »

La jeune fille se trouva un peu bête, ne sachant que proposer.

Il est vrai que trouver un cadeau d'anniversaire à Sasuke Uchiwa qui, entre nous, présentait un grand nombre de symptômes de la dépression. Il fallait le voir déambuler dans les rues de Konoha. Plus blanc qu'un linge, il pouvait passer sans problèmes pour un cadavre ambulant.

Légèrement prétentieux avec ça. Enfin, légèrement…

Sans oublier qu'il cherchait toujours à tuer son frère par tous les moyens.

Charmant, n'est ce pas ?

Pour finir, les gens qui réussissaient à tirer au moins un mot de Sasuke Uchiwa, étaient des miraculés.

Bref !

Sasuke allait avoir 17 ans, et tous les genins de Konoha voulaient le lui fêter dignement.

Après tout, Sasuke, ils l'aimaient bien.

« Alors Ino ? J'attends ! »

« Ah euh… Mais qu'est ce que tu crois, c'est pas facile ! »

« Bon, écoute on lui prend un jeu de solitaire et voilà, hein ! On va quand même pas se prendre la tête pour lui ! » Grogna Shikamaru avant d'entrer dans le magasin.

« C'est la meilleure chose à faire pour le déprimer, Shikamaru ! Offrir un solitaire c'est comme lui dire « tiens, complais toi dans ta solitude ! » Tu crois vraiment que c'est le mieux pour lui ? »

« Mais qu'est ce que tu peux faire comme manières ! Quand je disais que tu l'avais toujours dans la tête… »

« Arrête Shikamaru, c'est vraiment pas ce que tu crois… »

« Je ne crois rien, les faits se présentent à moi, Ino. »

« Ne recommence pas avec ça, je te préviens ! »

« Force m'est de constater que tu te mets dans tous tes états lorsqu'on parle de Sasuke Uchiha… » Sourit Shikamaru.

Sous l'effet de la colère, Ino prit n'importe quel jeu de société au hasard, le brandit à bout de bras, le plaqua avec force sur le comptoir et lança un regard noir au vendeur en demandant un paquet cadeau d'un ton glacial. Celui-ci s'exécuta sans piper mot, sous le regard satisfait de Shikamaru.

« Et bah voilà, Ino… » Fit Shikamaru, le sourire aux lèvres, une fois sortis de la boutique, son bras autour de la taille d'Ino.

« La prochaine fois, au placard les accusations ! » Répliqua sèchement la jeune fille, boudeuse.

Shikamaru jubilait en son for intérieur. Il avait réussi ce qu'il voulait : la corvée cadeau pour Sasuke était bouclée en vingt minutes ! Heureusement qu'Ino se mettait en rogne à la moindre pique, sinon le plan n'aurait pas fonctionné aussi bien.

« Au final, tu lui as pris quoi ? »

« … Un jeu de Twister. »

« Ah. »

_Premier cadeau : Ino et Shikamaru : un Twister._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Bon, je trouve pas hein… T'as une idée Shino ? »

Gros blanc.

« Merci tu m'es d'une grande aide. Sincèrement, je sais pas ce qu'on ferait sans toi. Hinata, une proposition ? »

La jeune Hyuuga jouait nerveusement avec ses index, visiblement très gênée. Kiba leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mais faites un effort enfin ! On va pas passer l'après midi à chercher un cadeau pour Monsieur Perfection ! »

« A… Ano, Kiba-kun… »

« Oui Hinata ? Une idée, une proposition, une solution à ce problème vaseux ? N'hésite pas je t'écoute ! »

« On pourrait lui…offrir… ano… un bonnet de nuit ! »

Kiba sentit une fatigue soudaine l'envahir. Des heures qu'ils arpentaient la ville en quête de cadeau pour l'anniversaire de ce pauvre petit traumatisé de Sasuke, Shino avait un débit de parole quasi nul à savoir 27 mots/minutes, Hinata manquait l'attaque cardiaque quand on lui adressait la parole, et elle venait de lui proposer l'idée la plus ringarde qui soit, un bonnet de nuit !

Kiba se retint, premièrement d'éclater de rire devant Hinata, elle se serait enfuie en pleurs, deuxièmement, de s'arracher les cheveux. Il se contenta de se laisser choir dans un soupir prolongé. Bon.

« Hinata, pourquoi un bonnet de nuit ? »

« Et bien… J'en avais déjà offert un à Naruto-kun il y a 6 ans, il avait beaucoup aimé… »

Souvenir de l'ignoble bonnet de nuit de Naruto. Fou rire réprimé avec beaucoup de difficultés.

« C'est toi qui lui a offert ce truc ? »

« Je… Je l'ai fait moi-même… »

Kiba regarda Shino qui semblait très intéressé par une fourmi inexistante. Peut être avait il une meilleure idée, ou même, rejetterait il la proposition d'Hinata ?

« T'en penses quoi, Shino ? » _Il va encore pas répondre…_

« Hum, ce n'est pas bête comme idée. Au moins, on n'est sur qu'Uchiha n'en a pas déjà un. »

Gros silence.

Non seulement Shino venait de battre son record de mots à la seconde, mais il avait émis l'originalité de l'idée de cadeau d'Hinata ! Finalement, tout n'était pas perdu ! Tout aussi ringard qu'il soit, le bonnet de nuit remporterait la palme de l'originalité !

Kiba prit Hinata par les épaules, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« Hinata. »

« Ou… Oui Kiba-kun ? »

« Pourrais tu refaire un bonnet de nuit en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de Sasuke ? »

« Bien sûr… Je suis contente d'avoir pu vous être utile. »

Kiba sourit chaleureusement à la détentrice du Byakugan, et lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Bien, nous sommes libérés de ce fardeau ! Shino, Hinata, à plus tard ! »

« Minute » fit Shino en le retenant par le col « Ce n'est peut être pas le mieux d'arriver avec pour seul présent un bonnet de nuit, il faudrait autre chose. On est trois quand même. »

Le jeune Inuzuka grogna. C'était trop beau. Finalement, il préférait quand Shino se taisait.

« Shino-kun n'a pas tort… On ne peut pas venir avec seulement ce petit cadeau, nous devons trouver autre chose, Kiba-kun… » Dit doucement Hinata.

« Vu que c'est Hinata qui s'occupe du bonnet, on trouve un truc chacun de notre côté alors ? »

« Hum. »

« Bon, c'est réglé » Soupira Kiba, avant de quitter ses deux coéquipiers…

_Deuxième cadeau : Hinata : un bonnet de nuit. _

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Ah tiens, Kiba ? »

« Quoi, grande sœur ? »

« Y' a des chiots en trop dans la portée, on n'a pas pu tous les confier. Tu peux te charger de les noyer s'il te plaît ? »

« Okay… » Soupira Kiba.

Une idée lumineuse traversa son esprit. Avec un cadeau pareil, Sasuke n'allait pas en revenir. Et puis là il était au comble de l'original ! Deuxième avantage : pas de sous à dépenser. Il était décidément génial.

« Grande sœur ? Si y a un preneur pour les chiots, je donne ? »

« Pas de soucis ! »

_Troisième cadeau : Kiba : Deux chiots rescapés de la noyade._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Mon petit Lee ! »

« Quoi Maître Gaï ? »

« Tu as trouvé le meilleur cadeau pour cette lavette d'Uchiha ? »

« Bien sûr, je vais lui offrir cette merveilleuse tunique vert bouteille que vous m'aviez offert ! » fit Lee le pouce levé, sortant son sourire colgate.

« Lee » fit Gaï, posant ses mains sur les épaules de son élève, les yeux pleins de larmes, « puise dans la force de ta jeunesse, et montre leur que tu es un homme fier que je peux regarder sans honte ! »

« Oh Maître Gaï » bafouilla Lee, versant lui aussi de grosses larmes de crocodiles.

« Lee ! Pour te féliciter de ta brillante idée, je ne te ferai faire que 500 tours du village. »

« OUIII j'en ferai 1000 ! » Hurla Lee, les poings dressés vers le ciel.

_Quatrième cadeau : Lee : une tenue verte ridicule._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Sakura arpentait les rues commerçantes de Konoha, un sourire gourmand sur les lèvres. Cette fois, elle ne passerait pas inaperçue aux yeux de Sasuke-kun, il ne verrait qu'elle ! Elle se frotta les mains, l'air vicieusement satisfaite d'elle-même, et laissa un rire maléfique s'échapper de ses lèvres, faisant par là même reculer quelques passants effrayés.

Ses yeux furent attirés comme un aimant par une mercerie. Son sourire s'agrandit, et elle se rua à l'intérieur du magasin, bousculant les clientes d'un certain âge.

Farfouillant dans les rayons, elle trouva enfin son bonheur… Tremblante, elle saisit le long ruban de soie rouge, le fit couler entre ses doigts à l'infini, transportée de bonheur. Elle L'avait trouvé. C'était Lui.

Se précipitant à la caisse, elle présenta à la vendeuse, qui, derrière ses lunettes à triple foyer, distingua vaguement la jeune kunoichi tout sourire. De sa voix chevrotante, elle ânonna :

« Il faut faire un paquet cadeau, jeune fille ? »

« Oh, non non, c'est pour consommer tout de suite » S'exclama Sakura, euphorique.

Laissant derrière elle une vieille commerçante hagarde, Sakura sortit, se retenant de bondir de joie. Elle exultait : non seulement elle serait la plus sexy, mais son cadeau serait le plus digne de Sasuke-kun ! Son corps de rêve uniquement recouvert de ce sublime ruban rouge sang ! Sasuke-kun n'allait pas en revenir ! Personne n'aurait une idée aussi merveilleuse que la sienne ! Il allait lui sauter dessus immédiatement, et alors, dans sa chambre ils allaient… Oooh… Sakura bavait presque, mais se reprit à la vue de Naruto, qui venait de sortir de la mercerie à son tour, et arrivant vers elle avec une sorte de sourire niais. Il tenait un petit paquet serré contre lui.

Intriguée, la kunoichi lui demanda ce qu'il avait là. Et lorsque Naruto ouvrit son paquet, l'air béat, et qu'il en sortit un long ruban, bleu nuit, tout Konoha put entendre ce cri suraigu :

« QUOOOOIIIIIII ? MAIS C'ETAIT **_MON_** IDEE ! »

_Cinquième cadeau : Naruto et Sakura : leurs heu… « Corps de rêve » vêtus uniquement d'un ruban._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Neji-nii-san… »

« Hinata sama… »

« Que va tu offrir à Sasuke-san ? » Risqua timidement la jeune Hyuuga.

« Une lampe de chevet. »

« Une… lampe de chevet ? »

« Oui. Simple, sobre, élégant, discret. Pas un de ces débiles ne pensera à quelque chose d'aussi évident. »

« Hum, oui sûrement, Neji-nii-san… »

« Et puis, ce n'est pas un cadeau intime, mais plutôt de courtoisie. Je ne suis pas l'ami de ce débile, Hinata-sama… »

« Oui, bien sûr… Mais pourquoi participes-tu aux festivités, alors ? »

« Pour faire bonne impression. »

« Oui… » Souffla Hinata. La logique de son cousin l'impressionnait parfois.

« Hinata-sama… Que faites vous ? »

« Oh ça ? C'est le cadeau de Sasuke-san. » Fit elle en montrant son ouvrage en pleine confection. « Un bonnet de nuit. »

« Ah… »

Neji soupira. Sa cousine avait réellement de drôles de mœurs.

_Sixième cadeau : Neji : Une lampe de chevet._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Shino ? Il paraît que le petit dernier des Uchiha fête ses 17 ans ? »

« … »

« Tu lui as trouvé un cadeau, trésor ? »

« … »

« Heu, tu n'as pas d'idée c'est ça ? »

« … »

« Offre lui des phasmes, il va adorer ! »

« … »

« …. Remarque, c'est tout ce qu'on a à lui offrir… »

« … »

Et Shino émit un « Grumpf » qu'on pouvait prendre comme approbation aux propos de sa douce maman.

Cadeau écolo chez les Aburame. C'est qu'on n'a plus d'fric…

_Septième cadeau : Shino : des phasmes._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Kisame ! Mon cadeau sera le meilleur, n'est ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr Itachi-san, Sasuke ne pourra qu'être ébahi par la magnificence de ton cadeau… »

« Oui, oui c'est cela. Trouve donc une idée de cadeau que mon petit frère adoré serait susceptible d'adorer… Et dépêche toi ! » Fit Itachi en agitant négligemment la main.

« Hum, peut être un set d'armes, Itachi-san ? Dans le magasin là-bas… » Bafouilla Kisame, évasif.

« Non mais tu as vu le prix ? Tu crois qu'avec les salaires de l'Akatsuki on peut se payer le luxe d'acheter de telles armes ? Le jour où je changerai mes vieux kunai tout rouillés… » Se lamenta Itachi.

« Et bien, heu, peut être une cape de l'Akatsuki ? Ca coûte pas cher… »

« Tu les as bien regardées les capes de réserve ? Bouffées aux mites ! Non, je dois avoir la classe ultime devant mon petit frère chéri… »

Là-dessus, Itachi éclata en un rire diabolique, presque satanique, et Kisame eut la folle envie d'aller se planquer quelque part. Mais une autre idée avait germé dans son petit cerveau fécond.

« Et pourquoi pas une planche de surf, Itachi-san ? C'est bientôt l'été… »

« Oui, et me ruiner pour qu'il ne l'utilise jamais ! Sasuke déteste la plage… »

« Oh ben je sais pas, hein… Un caleçon avec écrit « Sasuke je t'aime » qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? » Marmonna Kisame, exaspéré.

L'aîné des Uchiha fut stoppé dans sa réflexion. Il lui semblait que tout devenait soudain plus simple. Il attrapa Kisame par les épaules.

« Mais oui, bien sûr ! Les caleçons les plus sexys de tout Konoha ! La dernière mode de l'Akatsuki ! Ha, il suivra dignement les traces de son grand frère ! Mystérieux et classe à la fois !» Exulta Itachi, dans une pose totalement ridicule qui rappelait dangereusement celles de Gaï.

« En même temps, c'est que des caleçons, Itachi… » Soupira Kisame.

Itachi se tourna vivement vers lui, une lueur assassine dans le regard.

« Que des caleçons ? Te rends tu compte du blasphème que tu viens de prononcer ? Sache que ce ne sont pas de simples caleçons, petit ignorant ! Mais LES caleçons de mon petit frère, offert par moi-même, son grand frère adoré, son modèle ! Des caleçons qui lui confèreront un charme infini, comme pour moi ! » S'emballa Itachi.

Nouvelle pose ridicule.

« Quelle famille… » Conclut Kisame.

Et, quelques heures plus tard, Itachi et Kisame ressortaient de chez la couturière, Itachi souriant avec ravissement et portant une pile de caleçons noirs ornés de petits nuages rouges ainsi que d'éventails, et portant les lettres suivantes « T'as de belles fesses, mon petit frère adoré ! » pour certains, ou encore « Un an de plus, deux centimètres en plus ». Il allait lui sauter au cou pour l'embrasser, c'était certain.

_Huitième cadeau : Itachi : des caleçons_.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Sasuke était l'adolescent le plus chanceux de tout Konoha. Mais il ne le savait pas encore.

Jamais Uchiha n'aurait si bel anniversaire.

A suivre…

Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé XD !


	2. Gâteaux et bougies

**Titre :** On a pensé à toi…

**Auteur :** Nami Himura

**Disclaimer :** Même si j'ai été sage à Noël et à mes anniversaires, y'a rien à faire, je les ai toujours pas TT

**Rating : **K+

**Dédicace :** A ma P'tite sœur et ma Bouchou qui m'ont rendu un grand service pour cette fic, qui m'ont encouragée, aidée, rassurée… Et qui, de toute façon, l'ont bien mérité XD

**Clin d'œil :** A Yuliel qui a été très présente, et que je remercie pour son soutien !

**Notes** : Je suis très agréablement surprise du nombre de review sur ce chapitre. Je tiens à vous remercier chaleureusement, je ne pensais pas qu'elle ait autant de succès ! Merci à tous les revieweurs, car cette fic m'a demandé du temps et de la patience, et vos appréciations me font vraiment plaisir !

Certains m'ont dit dans leurs reviews que notre Itachi national avait des tendances Ayame, de Fruits Basket. En relisant, je me suis aperçue que vous étiez dans le vrai ! Mais ce n'était pas voulu en fait, je voulais simplement une version d'Itachi un peu loufoque et comique, histoire de le descendre un peu XD en tout cas, tout le monde semble l'avoir apprécié, et je suis contente ! A l'unanimité, je déclare Itachi grand vainqueur de ce chapitre ! _prend le bras d'Itachi et le lève bien haut_ Merci pour lui !

**Pardoooooon** à tous pour ce retard, je suis désolée, ce chapitre m'a demandé plus de boulot que prévu ! Un GRAND merci à ceux qui m'ont aidée !

**Réponse aux reviews** :

**Ma Bouchou** : Merci de ta review qui inaugure cette fic XD Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes ! Le cadeau d'Itachi semble très populaire et j'en suis ravie ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant !

**Ma P'tite Sœur** : Merci tout plein pour ta review, et oui, certaines idées ne sont pas tombées dans l'oreille d'un sourd ! De rien pour la dédicace, c'était tout à fait mérité, nee-chan ! Bisous, suki.

**Saphir** : Sasuke a toujours été un petit veinard ! Qu'est ce que je ferais pas pour être à sa place XD Voici la suite !

**Zorro La Tortue** : quelle review explicite ! Voici donc la suite tant attendue !

**Tsuunami** : Contente de voir que tu aimes, ça me fait plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre te fera autant rire ! XD Merci de ta review et du favori ! Bonne lecture !

**Kajia** : Je suis ravie que ma fic t'ai détendue ! Ah j'aime bien ce passage avec Kiba exaspéré, moi aussi. Contente que Neji t'ai plu XD Comme je le dis plus haut, c'était sans le vouloir qu'Itachi a des tendances Ayamistes XD mais il est tellement marrant comme ça ! Bonne lecture de ce chapitre !

**Redblesskid **: Héhé il y a encore quelques cadeaux à venir, en tout cas, voici la suite !

**Altiru **: Ca me fait plaisir que tu les trouves originaux, je voulais être un peu sadique avec Sasuke ! XD Vivement qu'il ouvre ses paquets ! Voici le chapitre II, bonne lecture !

**Yuliel** : Toute contente que tu aies aimé, ça me fait très plaisir, surtout que tu connaissais quasiment tout ce chapitre ! Contente que tu aies ri, c'était le but recherché ! Bisous ma belle, en espérant que tu ries autant dans ce chapitre !

**Ridelliz** : Et oui, notre Sasuke a des amis sadiques… Et il est surtout tombé dans les mains d'une auteur sadique XD A mon avis il va se terrer chez lui après le désastre ! Kakashi va faire son apparition plus tard avec un cadeau lui aussi. Contente que ça t'ai plu !

**Goudou** : Heu, je sais pas comment je dois prendre ta review…Mais voici la suite qui j'espère te plaira. Bonne lecture !

**Ma gaufronutellavore** : Je suis très contente que tu aies aimé, et que tu aies ri ! XD J'espère que cette suite va te faire autant rire ! Bisous très fort.

**Bl bl** : Hé oui, Itachi est spécial, mais on l'aime quand même, pas vrai ? Bonne lecture de ce chapitre !

**Renia** : Itachi est très populaire dans cette fic, j'en suis agréablement surprise… Ha il va halluciner Sasuke, c'est garanti XD Voici la suite !

**Bspo-kat** : Fan du passage avec Neji ? XD Suis contente qu'il plaise, lui aussi ! En tout cas, Itachi n'a pas fini d'apparaître dans cette fic ! Merci des compliments ! Bonne lecture de ce chapitre !

**Elenthya** : merci de ta longue review ! 'C'est vrai que quand on récapitule les cadeaux, on se dit que le pauvre Sasuke n'est pas au bout de ses peines ! Je suis touchée de tes compliments, et contente qu'Itachi te fasse rire aussi ! Voilà la suite qui sera j'espère, à la hauteur !

**Jiyaie** : Naruto ou Sakura ? Telle est la question… Déjà, lui plairont ils ? nyark ! Chapitre II en ligne !

**Yondaime-sama** : Je ne sais pas s'il y aura des couples excepté le Shika-Ino déjà présent. Pour le moment, pas de couple ! Bonne lecture !

**Rossignol-chan** : Voilà la suite, merci de ta longue review, suis contente que t'aimes le cadeau de Neji ! Héhé, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise !

**NalaHalliwell et CordonsBleu** : Chez Sasuke ça va être la ménagerie ! Voui, j'aime torturer ce pauvre petit Uchiha… XD Bonne lecture de ce chapitre où les surprises continuent lol

**Kikunosuke** : XD c'est vrai qu'en idées-cadeaux ça fait original, personnellement je veux pas de tunique Gaïesque lol Merci de ta review !

**Koneko44** : Tiens, Orochimaru, quelle bonne idée… Invité surprise ! En tout cas contente que ça t'ai plu et merci !

**Sukiro** : Tout est dans les petits mots sur les caleçons ! Itachi tient à faire ça bien ! lol Voilà la suite, qui j'espère te fera autant rire !

**Tafolpamadlaine** : Voici la suite ! Et le coup des caleçons « 2 cm en plus » ça existe vraiment ! On en a offert un à mon frère pour son anniversaire.

**Adeline** : La suite, la voici ! Bonne lecture.

**Ffelinna **: Merci de ta review ! Je suis contente que ça te fasse rire. Mon but ultime n'était pas de te tuer par étouffement XD Mais suis super contente que t'aimes ! En espérant que cette suite te plaise !

**Keikoku13** : Tu as raison, Itachi avec les poses de Gaï ça fait peur XD En tout cas, il est populaire Itachi !

**Taahoma** : Meurs pas ! Voilà la suite XD bonne lecture !

**Kybi** : Quel petit veinard ce Sasuke ! On l'envierait presque ! Bonne lecture de ce chapitre !

**Celestine Uchiwa** : Voici la suite, merci de ta review !

**LaMayonnaiseSauvage** : (j'adore ton pseudo) Je suis contente que ça t'ai fait autant rire, j'espère sincèrement que ce sera le cas pour ce chapitre également ! Bonne lecture !

**Onariah** : Ah que je suis contente que tu aimes le passage Shika/Ino ça me fait plaisir ! Ainsi que celui avec Hinata ! Hihi, ce n'est pas encore dans ce chapitre qu'on voit Sasuke recevoir ses cadeaux, mais ça ne saurait tarder ! Merci de ta review, et voici le chapitre II qui sera, j'espère, à la hauteur !

**LilyB** : Un Sasuke/Naruto ? Hum… Soyons honnêtes, je sais pas encore. Je veux ridiculiser Sasuke au maximum (pauvre de lui) Merci pour ton coup de main sur ce chapitre ça m'a beaucoup débloquée ! Bonne lecture à toi !

**Sabaku no lumina** : Héhé, quoi de mieux que des caleçons pour un anniversaire ? Voilà la suite !

**Deathwings01** : Et voilà comment Sasuke Uchiha est devenu dépressif … XD pauvre de lui ! Bonne lecture de ce chapitre !

**Ariel** : Ca fait peur quand même Itachi posant à la Gaï ! En fait, il a complètement pété un plomb le pauvre gars… Kisame va le ramener à l'asile XD Merci de ta review, voilà la suite !

**Hachi-et-la-grande-prêtresse** : J'espère que ça va te plaire alors, en tout cas je suis contente que tu continues ta fic, je garde un œil intéressé dessus ! A la prochaine ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

_Chapitre II : Gâteaux et bougies_

« Bon, je récapitule » Fit Shikamaru d'une voix monocorde « pour la recette, on doit chacun acheter 6 œufs, un kilo de farine, un litre de lait, la cannelle c'est Ino qui s'en charge, une demi livre de beurre, le sucre est fourni par Sakura, et le chocolat en poudre par Naruto. Je fournis les fruits, et Lee s'est porté volontaire pour la décoration. Bon, tout le monde a bien rempli sa mission ? »

« Pourquoi on doit faire le gâteau nous même ? » Lança Kiba.

Tout le monde était réuni chez Ino dans le but d'affiner les préparatifs du gâteau d'anniversaire géant, qui serait servi chez Sasuke le lendemain. Et ils allaient donc tous passer la soirée et une partie de la nuit à confectionner ce gâteau. Etaient réunis Naruto, Sakura, Ino et Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Choji. Chacun avait ramené une partie des ingrédients.

« Kiba, on en a déjà parlé » Rétorqua Sakura « C'est une marque d'amitié pour Sasuke quand il saura que tous réunis, nous avons fait le gâteau de nos blanches mains… Il en sera touché et ravi… » Finit elle, les yeux dans le vague. Ino lui donna un coup de coude discret et reprit la parole.

« Bien, on va donc répartir les gens en équipe pour que ce soit plus efficace et plus rapide. Shikamaru va vous indiquer quelle sera votre tâche. »

Le dit Shikamaru reprit sa feuille d'un air fatigué. En plus, Sasuke n'aimait pas les sucreries, en gros, ce gâteau, ils le faisaient pour eux. Il imaginait de là la tête de l'Uchiha. Surtout depuis qu'il avait entendu à droite et à gauche la nature des cadeaux qu'ils allaient lui offrir. Shikamaru lui envoyait des pensées compatissantes.

« Bon, alors Kiba, Naruto et Hinata, vous allez devoir casser tous les œufs, séparer les blancs des jaunes, ajouter le citron, et battre les blancs en neige à la main. Ca va vous occuper un petit moment… » Acheva t il en regardant d'un air désespéré les deux garçons se lancer des défis débiles et Hinata qui était à deux doigts de l'étouffement tellement elle était rouge.

« Je continue. Sakura, Ino et moi-même allons nous occuper d'humecter les 3 kilos de biscuits… Galère… » Soupira t il en passant le papier à Sakura qui continua de lire.

« Groupe n°3 : Lee, Tenten et Choji, vous devrez faire la crème fouettée et la crème blanche. Ca demande du doigté, Lee on compte sur ton savoir faire. »

L'appelé se mit au garde-à-vous, et assura à Sakura-san que tout se déroulerait comme prévu.

« Groupe n°4 : Neji et Shino, vous ferez fondre les livres de beurres après les avoir coupés en petits dés. Vous ajouterez la farine.»

« Dernier groupe… » Sakura se racla la gorge bruyamment, et deux hommes sortirent de l'ombre, vêtus d'une longue cape ornée de petits nuages rouges. Ils arboraient un air féroce, presque redoutable. L'un avait des cheveux noirs ébène, l'autre semblait être tiré d'un film d'horreur raté qu'on aurait intitulé _« La revanche du requin tueur_ ».

Itachi et Kisame avaient fortement insisté (enfin, surtout Itachi) pour participer au _« superbe gâteau qui ferait la joie et le ravissement de ce cher petit Sasuke… »_. Le problème, c'était qu'Itachi Uchiha au bord de la transe rien qu'en participant, ça ne rassurait pas grand monde. Alors, Shikamaru avait trouvé un plan infaillible…

« Dernier groupe » Reprit Sakura « Vous trierez les Smarties par couleurs. Il y en a cinquante boîtes. » _Comme ça on aura la paix pendant un bon moment…_

Ino reprit la parole.

« Bien, chacun sait ce qu'il a à faire. Vous passerez par ordre dans la cuisine pour exécuter votre tâche. Organisez vous pour que ce ne soit pas le foutoir. »

Les groupes se dirigèrent donc vers la cuisine, avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme. Ca risquait d'être relativement mouvementé, se disait Sakura. Et pour une fois, elle n'avait pas tort…

**Groupe n°1** : Naruto, Kiba, Hinata.

**Mission** : Séparer les blancs des jaunes.

**Horloge** : 16h17

**Lieu** : Cuisine d'Ino, aile sud.

« Oh là là, mais comment on va faire ça… Tss, ils peuvent pas faire des recettes plus simples… » Se plaignit Kiba.

« Hé ho, déjà on a pas de cuisson à surveiller, c'est déjà ça. Et puis, si ça rate, c'est pas nous. » Répondit Naruto en se retroussant les manches. « Bon, alors, on fait comment… Hinata, tu es certainement très douée en cuisine, non ? »

La pauvre Hinata était déjà au bord de l'évanouissement : Naruto venait de lui faire un compliment ! Certes hypothétique, mais un compliment ! Elle devrait s'en montrer digne. Concurrençant les tomates de la cuisine, Hinata tremblante prit un œuf, et le brisa délicatement, laissant couler le blanc dans un grand saladier à cet effet, et avec précision, conserva le jaune pour le verser dans un deuxième grand plat. Elle avait réussi ! Naruto serait fier d'elle !

Naruto avait regardé le petit manège d'Hinata d'une façon relativement comique. Ca ne semblait pas si compliqué !

« Eh, Kiba, faisons comme Hinata nous a montré ! » Fit il en saisissant un œuf… et en l'explosant entre ses doigts.

« Plus délicatement, Naruto-kun… Comme ça » Balbutia la jeune Hyuuga en lui remontrant patiemment.

Le jeune renard s'appliqua alors lentement à la tâche, vraiment lentement.

« Arf arf arf, Naruto mais t'es vraiment un boulet ! Lent au possible ! » Se moqua Kiba, affalé sur une chaise, jouant avec Akamaru.

« Vas-y, critique, c'est facile quand on fait rien, espèce de grande gueule ! » S'exclama Naruto, piqué au vif.

« Quuuoooi ? Est-ce que tu me provoquerais, sale petite raclure ? Tiens toi bien, je vais te montrer qui est le pro, là ! »

Là-dessus, Kiba se leva, se mit entre Naruto et Hinata qui cassait toujours gentiment ses œufs sans rien demander à personne. Il attrapa un œuf, et fut aussi laborieux que Naruto pour séparer le blanc du jaune. C'était au tour de Naruto de s'esclaffer.

« Ah bien joué, le pro, vraiment ! J'attends de voir la suite, là ! »

« Okay, je te prends à un concours de vitesse, on verra qui gagnera ! »

« Mais, Kiba-kun, Naruto-kun… Ce n'est pas le but… Nous devons juste séparer les blancs des jaunes et… » Tenta timidement Hinata, qui n'était pas rassurée par la tournure que prenait les événements.

« Hinata, c'est une question d'honneur » Répondit Naruto. « Tu vas voir, sac à puces, tu vas pas faire long feu… »

« Parle pour toi, saleté ! »

Et là-dessus s'engagea un tournoi de rapidité à qui briserait les œufs le plus vite en séparant les blancs des jaunes. Contre son gré, Hinata était transformée en arbitre, essayant de départager les deux garçons.

« Ah attention Kiba, tu verse le jaune dans le saladier des blancs… »

« Rien à foutre, je dois gagner… »

« Naruto, tu en mets plus à côté que dans le plat… »

« Dis moi plutôt si j'en ai fait plus que Kiba, Hinata ! » Rétorqua Naruto.

La bataille faisait rage, et ils étaient plus ou moins à égalité, lorsque Kiba balança un œuf sur Naruto, dans l'espoir de le retarder. Ca ne fit que mettre de l'huile sur le feu, et Naruto attrapa un œuf à son tour pour bombarder Kiba.

Hinata était rouge de confusion (pour changer) et essayait de calmer les ardeurs des garçons.

« Ano… S'il vous plaît… Ne vous battez pas… Pensez à Sasuke-san… » Bégaya t elle.

Rien y fit, et quelques instants plus tard, la cuisine était sans dessus dessous, avec de l'œuf partout.

**Mission du groupe 1** : heu… Presque accomplie !

**Œufs cassés et séparés** : 27 sur 72

**Chance de réussite du gâteau** : 37 sur 100

**Horloge** : 16h56

Et Hinata, en brave jeune fille généreuse, alla racheter des œufs à l'épicerie, et se mit à les casser tandis que Kiba et Naruto continuaient de se lancer des défis stupides, dont le dernier en course était de se gratter l'oreille avec le pied, après avoir observé Akamaru.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Groupe n°2 **: Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino.

**Mission **: humecter les 3 kilos de biscuits.

**Horloge** : 17h02

**Lieu** : Cuisine d'Ino, aile ouest.

« Mouahahahaha, Ino, je suis certaine que mon cadeau est bien meilleur que le tien, c'est MOI qui séduirait Sasuke, bien évidemment, il saura reconnaître mon charme, ma beauté, mon élégance, mon… »

« Sakura, je sors déjà avec Shikamaru depuis deux ans… C'est fini, Sasuke… » Soupira Ino en trempant méticuleusement les biscuits dans le mélange légèrement alcoolisé.

« Tu restes ma rivale ! Qui me dit que tu ne penses plus à Sasuke la nuit, n'est ce pas ? » Fit Sakura, pointa le doigt sur elle dans une pose dangereusement ridicule.

« Toi, tu as trop observé Lee et Gaï c'est pas possible… Ca t'a pas réussi de sortir un mois avec Lee… »

« Réponds ! Tu songes encore à Sasuke, j'en suis certaine ! »

« Et bien, il m'arrive parfois de… »

« Ah bravo, Ino, j'en apprends de belles » Se vexa Shikamaru. « Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi, pour que tu fantasmes sur ce crétin d'Uchiha ? »

« Hé ho, où t'as entendu que je fantasmais sur lui, hein ? Et puis t'étais pas en train de dormir toi ? » Enchaîna Ino.

« Je le savais, dans le magasin, tu pensais à lui ! »

« Je pensais en effet à lui parce que c'était à LUI qu'on offrait un cadeau, Shikamaru, c'est un peu logique ! »

« Ce que tu peux être de mauvaise foi…. »

« QUOI ? Non mais tu t'es entendu ? Je t'aurai quitté depuis bien longtemps si j'aimais encore Sasuke ! »

« Rien ne t'en empêche ! »

Sakura observait la scène, l'air ravie. Elle adorait semer la discorde entre leur couple, sûrement par jalousie. Et après, lorsqu'ils auraient rompu, elle endosserait le rôle de l'amie réconfortante pour Ino… Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire machiavélique…Elle était décidément diabolique.

Ino trempait à présent rageusement les biscuits dans l'eau et les balançait à Shikamaru, qui les plaçait mollement dans un grand plat prévu à cet effet.

Ah les filles… Toujours ennuyeuses et compliquées… Et puis, tout ça c'était de la faute de Sasuke, si on y réfléchissait bien ! Il compliquait tout celui là ! D'abord il s'était disputé avec Ino pour le cadeau, et là c'était pour le fichu gâteau qu'il ne mangerait pas !

« On fait tout ça pour un pauvre petit crétin à l'orgueil mal placé… Il ferait même pas la moitié pour l'un d'entre nous… Tss… » Maugréa Shikamaru.

« Comment OSES-tu traiter Sasuke de crétin à l'orgueil mal placé ? » S'indigna Sakura, partie au quart de tour. « Jaloux ? C'est vrai qu'un raté comme toi… »

« Non mais comment tu parles de mon mec là, Gros Front ? Ca va, oui ? » S'emporta Ino.

« La vérité blesse, voyons Ino. Surtout quand c'est tellement évident. » Ironisa Sakura, un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres.

Ino balança alors le contenu du paquet de biscuits à Shikamaru, que celui-ci interpréta comme « Tiens, finis tout seul ». Il regarda alors tranquillement sa dulcinée aller tirer les cheveux roses ridicules de Sakura, qui lui donna un coup de pied. Ino répliqua avec un bon coup de poing, et bientôt la cuisine fut remplie de cris hystériques de deux meilleures amies se disputant pour des broutilles.

Shikamaru suivait la scène d'un air distrait, imbibant les biscuits de façon parfaitement désordonnée et inattentive, ce qui faisait que le plat semblait plutôt rempli d'une sorte de bouillie pré-digérée que de biscuits à la cuillère. Pour résumer, le gâteau n'aurait certainement pas l'aspect élégant et raffiné qu'ils avaient espéré. Galère.

Après une bonne demi heure de crêpage de chignon, les deux filles essoufflées se tournèrent vers Shikamaru… Et constatèrent l'étendue des dégâts : le jeune homme dormait paisiblement sur la table, les bras en croix. A côté de lui s'élevait un tas de fumier immonde qu'Ino identifia comme les biscuits en décomposition parce que trop imbibés. Se lançant un regard entendu, les deux ninjas réveillèrent Shikamaru d'une bonne baffe.

« Non mais tu te rends compte ? Tu te rends compte ? On peut rien te confier, c'est incroyable ! »

« Bravo, vraiment ! Comme ça la recette tourne en eau de boudin ! » Se lamenta Sakura.

« Ah j'aurai dû écouter Maman, tiens ! » Pesta Ino, colérique.

« Ne fais pas encore intervenir ta mère dans la conversation » Marmonna Shikamaru, encore dans le cirage.

« JE FAIS INTERVENIR MA MERE OU JE VEUX ! » Hurla Ino.

… Les disputes durèrent… Longtemps. Ce qui fit que le tas visqueux ne s'arrangea guère, et les chances de réussir le gâteau s'étaient considérablement amoindries.

**Mission du groupe 2** : Accomplie dans le fond, mais pas la forme.

**Chance de réussite du gâteau** : 21 sur 100

**Horloge **: 17h46

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Groupe n°2 **: Lee, Tenten et Choji

**Mission **: Préparation de la crème fouettée et crème blanche.

**Horloge **: 17h53

**Lieu **: Cuisine d'Ino, aile sud.

Lee regardait les dix pots de crème comme si ç'eut été la huitième merveille du monde. La mission qui lui avait été confiée était de la plus haute importance. Il se devait de l'accomplir fièrement. C'était son destin.

« Bon, alors déjà, il faut préparer le sucre et l'eau dans une casserole. Monter les blancs en neige, faire réduire le sirop et atteindre le stade désiré… » Lisait Tenten avec effarement. « Non mais c'est quoi cette recette de fous ? On s'en sortira jamais ! C'est trop compliqué ! »

« C'est une mission pour nous, Tenten. Nous ferons en sorte de la mener à bien… Hé, Choji, arrête, ne touche pas à cette crème » S'écria Lee, stoppant le ninja enveloppé.

Tenten soupira : un obèse et un maniaque. Quelle équipe de choc !

« Organisons-nous. Lee, je te lis la recette, Choji tu passes les ingrédients à Lee. » Déclara t elle. Ses comparses acquiescèrent, et se mirent au travail.

Rapidement, il fallut intervertir les rôles de Tenten et Choji, dans la mesure où les ingrédients n'arrivaient pas entiers dans les mains de Lee.

Une heure plus tard, la crème blanche était terminée non sans mal. C'est là que les ennuis commencèrent. Chôji la trouvait fort à son goût et ne cessait d'en manger, au grand désespoir de Tenten qui tentait de la lui reprendre de force tandis que Lee s'attaquait à la crème fouettée.

« Voici un de mes chefs d'œuvres innombrables, acclamez tous Lee le grand chef cuisinier ! » Beugla t il en brandissant sa crème fouettée… Avant d'ouvrir des yeux ronds devant le spectacle qu'offraient ses deux acolytes. Assise sur le sol, Tenten repoussait Choji du pied en tenant le saladier de crème blanche le plus éloigné possible de l'Estomac Sur Pattes. La crème avait largement diminuée, bien évidemment. Elle regarda Lee et poussa un cri.

« Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette couleur ? »

« Ca ? Mais c'est une idée tout droit sortie de mon cerveau ! Ca fait cool, tu trouves pas ? » Lee souriait bêtement devant sa crème fouettée qu'il avait agrémentée d'un colorant vert kaki. C'était…

« Abjecte ! Mais c'est moche ! Lee, comment veux tu réussir la décoration avec ce… ce truc ! Tu as vraiment des goûts d'attardé, mon pauvre Lee… Gaï a déteint sur toi…» S'indigna Tenten, abandonnant son saladier que Choji s'empressa de terminer.

« Maître Gaï est le summum du raffiné et de l'élégance tu n'as pas le droit de le critiquer ! » Couina Lee, reportant son regard sur le tas kaki.

« Bon, au moins elle a bon goût… Mais te sens tu capable de refaire une crème blanche, car elle a été engloutie par l'Estomac Fatal… » Soupira Tenten en montrant Choji.

Expulsant le mangeur dehors, Lee et Tenten se dépêchèrent de refaire la crème blanche. Mais les ennuis n'étaient pas terminés, et lorsqu'ils goûtèrent la crème…

« Hey, mais c'est salé ! » S'écria Tenten.

« T'as raison, on a dû faire une erreur… Bah c'est plutôt bien tombé, Sasuke n'aime pas les sucreries ! » Fit Lee, optimiste.

« Je veux même pas voir l'état de ce gâteau… Je suis certaine que même les bougies seront foirées ! »

« Quelles bougies ? »

« Pour mettre sur le gâteau, pauvre attardé ! »

Levant les yeux au ciel, la jeune fille sortit de la cuisine. Pauvre Sasuke. Pauvre Sasuke. En tout cas, elle, elle ne mangerait pas de gâteau…

**Mission du groupe 3** : Accomplie avec quelques modifications.

**Chance de réussite du gâteau** : 11 sur 100

**Horloge **: 18h34

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Groupe n°4** : Shino, Neji

**Mission** : faire fondre le beurre. Ajouter la farine.

**Horloge** : 18h42

**Lieu **: Cuisine d'Ino, aile ouest.

« Aburame. Tu empiètes de quatre centimètres sur mon espace vital. »

« … »

Les deux portes de prisons s'appliquaient actuellement à couper très nettement en petit dés réguliers les quelques livres de beurre qu'on leur avait confié. Il était tout simplement hors de question de rater cette mission. Tout devait être fait selon les règles, à savoir précis, net, pas de superflu, sérieux. Mortel, en clair. Car entre Neji qui pétait les plombs au moindre problème et Shino qui desserrait les dents trois fois par mois, les choses ne risquaient pas d'avancer.

Tous deux avaient très distinctement séparé en deux la table de la cuisine par un trait rouge, et chacun s'en tenait à son espace. Mais une livre de beurre du côté Aburame avait légèrement dépassé cette ligne. Le côté Hyuuga ne pouvait supporter cet affront.

« Je te demande de me virer ton bout de beurre de mon espace vital. ET DEGAGE-MOI CES INSECTES DEGOUTANTS ! » Hurla Neji en apercevant les insectes multiples de Shino qui empilaient tranquillement les petits cubes de beurre.

« … 'Font rien de mal. »

« Nous allons manger ce gâteau, et ils mettent leurs sales pattes dessus ! » S'excita Neji.

« D'un, leurs pattes sont propres, de deux, si tu as pu remarquer le carnage des autres groupes, j'en déduis que l'état du gâteau va être proche du tas informe. En d'autres termes, je n'en mangerai pas une miette. »

Neji soupira et coupa ses derniers cubes de beurre. Il les déversa dans une grande marmite au bain-marie, ajouta ceux de Shino et mit le gaz. Les deux compères prirent une chaise et s'assirent devant les plaques électriques.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? »

« On attend. »

Parfait. S'il fallait attendre, il attendrait. A ce petit jeu de patience, Neji serait le plus fort. Pas question de bouger d'un pouce avant le moment prévu. C'était une question d'honneur. Il croisa les bras et les jambes et attendit.

… C'était super long en fait. Il voyait à présent une petite fumée s'élever de la marmite, et jeta un petit regard à Shino. Il ne disait rien ; ça voulait dire que c'était normal.

Neji se retint de soupirer. Ca fondait pas vite du beurre ! En plus, c'était gras, bonjour les calories à éliminer !

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils n'avaient pas bougés. Shino jetait de temps en temps des petits regards à Neji, qu'il soutenait vaillamment. Il ne perdrait pas à ce petit jeu. Un bruit bizarre de friture se faisait entendre. Et l'odeur qui se répandait ne rassurait pas vraiment Neji. Shino se leva alors pour regarder… et se tourna vers son comparse.

« Hyuuga. Le beurre a cramé. »

« QUOI ? Mais tu pouvais pas regarder avant ? »

« J'attendais que tu le fasses. Et hop là pour la fierté.»

« T'es pas mieux mon pauvre ! » S'écria Neji. « Qu'est ce qui t'empêchait de regarder ? »

« Et toi alors ? »

« Je pouvais pas savoir que ça cramait, j'ai jamais fait fondre du beurre ! »

« Justement, il fallait te lever. »

« Tu cherches la bagarre, mon vieux. Je te préviens… J'me contrôle plus ! » Lança Neji en se levant brusquement.

Une nuée d'insectes apparut alors autour de Shino, et son adversaire recula de plusieurs pas, tremblant soudainement. Acculé dans un coin, il n'en supporta pas davantage et s'évanouit fort peu gracieusement, la bave aux lèvres. Shino détenait un nouveau scoop. LE Neji Hyuuga avait la phobie des insectes. Bon à savoir.

Il se tourna vers le beurre cramé. Il ne fit ni une ni deux, et versa les kilos de farine dedans. Après tout, il avait bien dit lui-même qu'il n'en mangerait pas. Pas de problèmes, donc.

**Mission du groupe 4** : Plus ou moins accomplie.

**Taux de réussite du gâteau** : 8 sur 100

**Horloge** : 19h35

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Groupe n°1** : Itachi, Kisame

**Mission** : Trier les Smarties

**Horloge** : 19h44

**Lieu **: Cuisine d'Ino, aile nord.

« Kisame, mais fais attention ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu vois pas que tu mets des verts dans le bol des jaunes ? Mais t'es miro mon pauvre ! »

« Daltonien pour être précis. »

« Nous voilà bien. Bon, quand tu vois des verts, mets les dans CE bol » Insista Itachi en poussant un des douze récipients vers son acolyte Dents de la Mer. C'était bien le moment de faire des facéties ! Le triage des Smarties était la mission la plus importante pour eux ! C'est certainement pour ça qu'on l'avait mise en dernier, et qu'on leur avait confiée. Car, qui était plus soigneux qu'un grand frère comme lui ?

« Ah, j'y pensais, mets de côté les bleus. Sasuke ne les aime pas. »

« Il n'aime pas les bleus… » Répéta Kisame.

« Oui, il n'aime pas les bleus. Depuis tout petit, quand on lui achetait des paquets, il triait pour éviter les bleus. » Itachi se frappa le poing. « Mais bien sûr, c'est pour ça qu'on nous a demandé de les trier ! Pour que mon cher petit frère ne soit pas incommodé par des Smarties qu'il n'aimerait pas ! »

« Excuse moi de t'interrompre, mais des Smarties qu'ils soient rouges, violets, verts ou bleus, ils ont le même goût ! Il est tordu Sasuke ! » S'exclama Kisame sur le ton de l'évidence la plus totale.

« Mesures-tu tes paroles, Kisame ? Réalises-tu bien ce que tu es en train de dire ? » Gronda Itachi, sharingan en action.

« Mais enfin, Itachi-san, ne le prends pas mal… C'est la vérité. » Bégaya Fish-Man.

« Ne comprends tu pas que les Smarties bleus l'insupportaient ? Ca ne s'explique pas ! Pour Sasuke, ils étaient différents ! Ils dégageaient une odeur et un goût particulier, il les détectait immédiatement ! Car chez les Uchiha nous avons le sens du goût ! Les Smarties bleus sont la hantise de Sasuke. Enfant, il en faisait des cauchemars ! Oserai-tu glisser une de ces immondices parmi les Smarties normaux, Kisame ? Serais-tu monstrueux à ce point ? » Tonna Itachi, debout les poings sur la table. Effrayant était un doux euphémisme. L'aîné des Uchiha aurait fait peur à n'importe qui. L'aura de colère qui émanait de lui figeait sur place quiconque l'approchait. Il était devenu un danger de mort sur pattes. Kisame le voyait venir de là, il fallait trouver un compromis. Stabiliser la situation.

« Non… Bien sûr que non, Itachi-san… Pour rien au monde… » S'égosilla Kisame, agitant les bras en signe de dénégation.

« Parfait ! » Lança Itachi en se rasseyant, soudain tout sourire comme si on lui avait annoncé que sa date d'anniversaire avait été avancée de quatre mois. Chez les Uchiha, c'était tout ou rien. Et Itachi passait vite du coq à l'âne.

_Donc… Pas les bleus, pas les bleus_, songeait Kisame en triant frénétiquement les Smarties qui étaient devant lui.

Le silence avait gagné la cuisine. On n'entendait plus que les petits tintements des Smarties qui tombaient dans les bols. Chacun était affairé à trier les friandises méticuleusement, comme si leur vie en dépendait, l'un parce que son frère ferait une crise s'il y avait des bleus, l'autre, parce que le premier le tuerait s'il y avait des bleus. Fish-Man ne faisait pas une fixation sur les bleus, pas du tout. Il en était traumatisé. Ses mains (nageoires ?) tremblaient de peur de se tromper.

Itachi eut une petite moue contrariée en jetant dans un saladier des Smarties bleus en les regardant comme si c'eut été la Peste Noire Elle-Même. Tout de même, vouloir empoisonner son tendre frère avec des bleus ! Comment pouvait on lui faire ça…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Groupes n° 1,2,3 et 4** : Au rapport

**Mission** : Mélanger le tout.

**Horloge** : 20h30

**Lieu **: Cuisine d'Ino, aile sud.

« Bon. On va essayer d'oublier cinq minutes que c'est le foutoir, et terminer ce gâteau tranquillement. Je vous rappelle que c'est demain le jour J ! » Lança Sakura sur un ton coupant.

« Alors c'est parti, on mélange ! Shino, apporte le beurre s'il te plaît ! » Fit Ino, la spatule à la main, accompagnée de Naruto qui s'était proposé pour le mélange.

Suivirent les crèmes, puis les œufs. Le chocolat, la cannelle et le sucre.

Le mélange ne semblait pas si mauvais, ça sentait même bon. Le souci, c'était la décoration. Le tas de bouillie qu'étaient les biscuits gâchait tout. Lee aidé de Kiba essaya alors de donner au gâteau une forme de pièce montée qui somme toute, était plutôt réussi quand on regardait de loin.

Lee enduisit ensuite l'œuvre d'une couche de crème fouettée pour améliorer l'aspect.

« Bah c'est pas mal du tout, là ! » S'enthousiasma Naruto, ravi.

_T'as pas testé le goût mon coco_, pensèrent Tenten, Shino, Neji, Sakura et Shikamaru.

« 'Y a plus qu'à mettre au frais » Déclara Ino, en joignant le geste à la parole.

« Dis, dis, Shikamaru, j'aurais un truc à ta demander… »

« Hmm ? Quoi donc Naruto ? »

« Hé bien c'est à propos de demain… » Chuchota ce dernier.

« Dites, on fait quoi des deux zigotos là bas ? » Grogna Kiba en indiquant Itachi et Kisame d'un geste vague.

Le reste du groupe lui lança un regard qu'on traduisait par « _plus ils mettent du temps, plus ça nous arrange. »_ Après tout, c'était étudié pour.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Horloge** : 22h57

« Heu, Itachi-san… »

« Quoi ? »

« Il reste encore combien de boîtes ? »

« Trente-sept. »

« On est obligé de trier comme ça ? »

« Ecoute, si tu n'étais pas daltonien, on n'en serait pas là ! »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Horloge** : 01h45

« Je suis pris d'un doute, tout à coup… »

« Ah ? »

« … Je me demande si, justement, ce n'était pas les bleus qu'il préférait…. »

Kisame sentit un poids immense s'abattre sur ses épaules. Bon. Non, ils ne venaient pas de passer plus de cinq heures à trier des sucreries débiles. Non Itachi ne l'avait pas traumatisé avec les Smarties bleus. Et **_non_**, il n'était pas dans cette foutue cuisine avec ce crétin d'Uchiha ! Aussi taré que son abruti de frère !

« On fait quoi, alors ? » Soupira Itachi.

« Y'a qu'un moyen de confirmer tes doutes : appeler Sasuke. »

« Mais… »

« Ecoute, Itachi-san, il ne faut pas lui révéler la surprise, alors tu parles doucement, en modifiant un peu ta voix, sinon il va tout comprendre ! »

« Hum… »

« Bon, ben je vais chercher le téléphone hein » Termina Dents de la Mer en voyant Itachi au bord de l'apoplexie en voyant le tas de Smarties bleus qu'il avait mis à la poubelle…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**02h01** – **Domaine des Uchiha**

DRIIIIING

« … Mmmm » Fut le grognement d'un Sasuke réveillé par un foutu téléphone qu'il aurait bien mis en pièces.

DRIIIIIIIING DRIIIIIING DRIIIING

« Ta gueule, ta gueule, TA GUEUUUULE » S'époumona Sasuke, se plaquant inutilement son coussin sur le visage.

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING DRIIIIIING DRIIING

Comprenant que le téléphone fou avait gagné la partie, il se leva en grommelant des injures à l'adresse de son futur interlocuteur. Celui là, il allait apprendre la vie, et il risquait d'avoir mal. Ca devait être Naruto.

« Heuuh… Alloooo… » Bafouilla Sasuke dans le combiné.

« A… Allo ? Sasuke Uchiha ? »

« Ouais, et toi t'es qui pour me réveiller à 2 heures, espèce de… »

« Ne te méprends pas, je ne suis pas ton grand frère chéri qui te téléphone pour des Smarties ! »

« Qu… QUOI ? Mais tu te fous de moi ? »

« Sasuke, c'était les bleus n'est ce pas ? Les bleus ? »

« Les bleus, quoi, les bleus ! Itachi, arrête tes conneries ! »

Sasuke entendit alors au loin dans le combiné un « _merde il m'a reconnu, on fait quoi ?_ » « _Tant pis, continue, on doit savoir !_ » des bruits, puis :

« Les Smarties que tu détestais, c'était les bleus ? »

« Pas du tout, c'était mes préférés, je détestais les roses » Répondit Sasuke automatiquement, avant de se reprendre. Mais pour qui il passait, là ? Mon dieu, et si le village l'apprenait ! Il hurla un « CONNARD » dans le combiné avant de retourner se coucher.

C'était un rêve. C'est ça, un rêve complètement absurde. D'ailleurs, il n'aimait pas les Smarties.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« …. »

« Allez Itachi-san ce n'est pas si grave ! »

Itachi était plus pâle que la mort, le combiné en main, les yeux vides. Il avait osé. Il s'était trompé. Sasuke ne le lui pardonnerait pas.

« Les bleus… Les roses… Les… »

« Itachi-san, il faut se reprendre ! »

« Les bleus… »

Kisame soupira. Bon, _et bien, c'est encore une mission pour Super Fish-Man !_ Se dit il en retroussant ses manches, et en s'attaquant au reste de Smarties. Les roses : poubelle, les bleus : pas poubelle.

… La nuit allait être longue. Très longue.

* * *

_A suivre..._

Voilà ! Fini ce chapitre !

Je suis une fois de plus désolée de ce retard…. J'espère que ça vous a plu ! XD


	3. Préparatifs endiablés

**Titre :** On a pensé à toi…

**Auteur :** Nami Himura

**Disclaimer :** Même si j'ai été sage à Noël et à mes anniversaires, y'a rien à faire, je les ai toujours pas TT

**Rating : **K+

**Dédicace :** A ma P'tite sœur et ma Bouchou qui m'ont rendu un grand service pour cette fic, qui m'ont encouragée, aidée, rassurée… Et qui, de toute façon, l'ont bien mérité XD

**Notes** : CETTE FIC N'EST PAS MORTE ! PARDON pour cet énorme retard ! Je suis vraiment désolée, mais j'ai eu pas mal d'empêchements, cependant j'ai bien l'intention de continuer ma fic, merci de votre soutien, et bonne lecture à tous !

**Remerciements :** Miss Goupil et Llily.B pour leur bêta lecture ! Ce chapitre est venu tout seul finalement ! Merci à vous !

_Chapitre III : Préparatifs endiablés_

« Neji, essaie de te dépêcher, on doit encore tous signer la carte ! » S'écria Sakura, impatiente et fébrile. En effet, demain était la journée. Le D-Day. L'apothéose. Le Jour de la Création. Le Jour où la Perfection Faîte Homme était descendue sur Terre sous la forme de Sasuke Uchiha dix sept ans auparavant. Sakura manqua de s'évanouir rien qu'en y repensant.

Lui donnant un coup de coude sec pour la tirer de sa rêverie, Ino pressa Neji d'achever son mot, qui était par ailleurs d'une diplomatie irréprochable : « Félicitations à Sasuke-san pour ses dix sept ans. » écrit remarquablement bien.

« Bon, alors Kiba écris quelque chose à ton tour, mais tu fais attention à pas en mettre partout ! » Lança Ino en lui tendant la carte déjà signée de Neji et Shino, qui s'était contenté d'un « Félicitations » en script.

Kiba saisit la carte et, tirant la langue, s'appliquant à écrire correctement, mettant tout son cœur à l'ouvrage. Soudain, il fut pris d'un doute terrible.

« Hé, les gars ! Ca s'écrit comment Uchiha ? » Balança le maître chien par-dessus son épaule.

« Bah comme hémophile, avec deux H ! » Répondit Shikamaru qui en avait déjà marre.

« C'est quoi ça, hémophile ? » Renchérit Kiba, suivit par Naruto qui arborait un air tout aussi abruti.

« C'est comme Uchiha : un handicap à vie. » Marmonna Shikamaru avant de se prendre une baffe de la part de Sakura alors que Neji retenait un petit rire et Shino s'esclaffait, à savoir qu'il souriait à peine derrière son col montant.

Sakura s'empara alors du stylo et se jeta sur la carte tel un rapace fondant sur sa proie, la bave aux lèvres. L'occasion de coucher sur le papier tout son amour pour Sasuke La Huitième Merveille du Monde, l'Elu de Son Cœur, c'était maintenant ou jamais !

« Mon si cher Sasuke, de mon écriture douce et tendre, je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire de ton mon cœur rempli d'amour pour toi et seulement pour toi. Cet amour, je l'ai préservé et cultivé uniquement pour toi, je t'en fais le présent, Sasuke de mon cœur ! Tu mérites de m'épouser afin de trouver le bonheur ! C'est auprès de moi que tu le découvriras, je saurais te rendre heureux ! De toute mon âme, joyeux anniversaire Sasuke-kun ! Ta Sakura. »

Itachi, dubitatif et empli d'ardeur, arracha frénétiquement le stylo à la jeune fille afin de dévoiler à son tour ses sentiments.

« Sasuke. Mon adorable petit frère que j'idolâtre. Dix sept ans déjà, que le temps passe vite… Je me souviens encore de ton incontinence tardive jusqu'à tes onze ans… C'était le bon temps, n'est ce pas ? Et le jour de tes sept ans ! Tu t'es assis sur les kunai de papa… Ca a fini à l'hôpital, c'était rigolo. Sans oublier tes neuf ans… Mémorable moment que celui là. L'apogée de ton amour pour les poupées Barbie. Tu en voulais toujours une nouvelle ! Mon grand fou de frère, pour tes dix sept ans, je t'envoie tout mon amour, reçois le ainsi que mes bénédictions pour d'aussi beaux cadeaux que les précédents ! Akatsuki Love. Itachi. » Tels furent les mots de l'aîné des Uchiha.

Ino manqua l'attaque cardiaque en lisant ce qu'avaient écrit ses deux prédécesseurs. Une chose était sûre, une réanimation allait être nécessaire pour Sasuke demain. Elle en parlerait à Shikamaru. Les deux personnes qui l'insupportaient le plus lui écrivaient une déclaration d'amour. On lui souhaitait du courage. Soupirant, elle se contenta d'un simple : « Joyeux anniversaire Sasuke. Profites-en bien ! Ino. » Elle eut un sourire nostalgique en tendant le stylo à Shikamaru, qui fut concis et bref. « Bon anniversaire. C'est bien d'être resté en vie jusque là. Shika. »

Arriva enfin le tour de Naruto. Empoignant le crayon, il saisit la carte et se tint prêt à écrire… Et là, ce fut le Blanc. Le Vide. Il ignorait totalement ce qu'il pouvait écrire. « Bon anniversaire » ça faisait cruche, tout le monde l'avait mis. Naruto se mit à mordiller frénétiquement le bout du crayon, concentré à l'extrême. 'Fallait pas être trop gentil non plus, Sasuke allait s'y croire… Soudain, l'inspiration l'envahit.

« Tu risques pas d'oublier tes dix sept ans mon caneton ! Enfin, bon anniversaire quand même, puisque tout le monde le dit ! Naruto Uzumaki, prochain hokage. »

C'était parfait. Il avait même trouvé un adorable petit surnom pour Sasuke. Impeccable.

Hinata sentit le doute l'envahir alors qu'elle se retrouvait devant la Carte Fatale. Que faire ? Elle n'avait pas la prétention d'avoir des contacts avec Sasuke-san, qu'allait elle écrire ? Et s'il le prenait mal ? Dubitative, elle inscrivit alors un « Sincères félicitations pour votre anniversaire, Uchiha-san. » calligraphié avec soin.

« Que la force de la jeunesse reste en toi pour toutes les années à venir ! Sois fier d'être un homme et poursuis toujours ton chemin sans honte ! Tout ira bien, Sasuke san ! » Ecrivit à son tour Lee. Cela sonnait comme un avertissement plus qu'un vœu de bonheur, mais qu'importe ! Un esprit sain avait été apposé sur cette carte, elle était purifiée en cas de mauvais sort !

« Bon, tout le monde a signé ? » Lança Sakura. « Je m'occupe de la remettre à Sasuke demain ! » Gagatisa t elle, après avoir fait signer Tenten et Choji.

« Dites, il est quatre heures du mat' on pourrait peut être dormir un peu avant l'heure H ? » Proposa Shikamaru qui semblait prêt à s'écrouler sur l'épaule d'Ino.

Et tout ce beau monde quitta les lieux, excepté Shikamaru et Ino qui partirent se coucher juste après.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**11H00**

**Académie ninja de Konoha**

« Alors, il va falloir dégager toutes les chaises et les tables et les mettre dans le couloir de gauche… » Déclara Kiba.

« Laisse une place pour l'estrade pour les karaokés, Kiba, sans oublier les passages de chaque groupe… t'es prêt au moins ? »Termina Sakura avec inquiétude ?

« Ouais ouais, t'inquiète c'est dans la poche ! » S'écria le maître chien en levant le pouce, alors que Naruto discutait ferme avec Shikamaru.

« Ecoute, Shika, tu pourrais me rendre ce service quand même ! C'est pas compliqué, ça prend dix minutes, on fait ça juste avant ! Dans un coin, personne ne nous verra ! »

« C'est galère… Et puis, Ino va me tuer… »

« Ce sera vite fait, juste une fois, s'il te plaît… » Geignit Naruto, exécutant la technique du 'cocker eyes no jutsu'

« De quoi vous parlez là ? » Intervint Ino sur un ton tranchant. « Vous allez faire quoi ? Dans un coin ? En dix minutes ? » Elle fit craquer ses jointures. « Shikamaru, mon coco, trouve moi une bonne explication, tu as quinze secondes. »

« Mais… C'est-à-dire que… Ino-chan… » Fit le jeune homme sur un ton mal assuré. « Oh et puis galère, Naruto, explique lui. »

Le jeune renard se mit alors à exposer son plan à Ino, dont le sourire s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure qu'il racontait.

« Tope là mon grand, je marche ! T'as intérêt à pas la rater ! » Fit la jolie blonde en tapant dans la paume de Naruto.

« Pas de soucis, je suis le meilleur, ne l'oublie pas ! »

« Mendokusee… » Soupira Shikamaru, désemparé.

De l'autre côté, Lee tenait un débat animé avec Shino.

« Dis moi, Shino-kun, penses tu que cette pose me mette en valeur ? Ou celle-ci ? Non, je suis sûr que c'est celle là ! » S'écriait il.

« … » Répondit Shino.

« Ah, je vois, tu préfères la pose de la Grue Perchée sur Le Bœuf ! Ma préférée, je te l'avoue ! » Enchaîna Lee, prenant une posture ridicule qui le faisait ressembler à une grenouille atteinte de la tremblante du mouton.

« … »

« Je savais qu'elle t'impressionnerait ! »

« … »

Prostré dans un coin de la pièce, Neji relisait un paquet de feuilles reliées. La peur lui dévorait visiblement les entrailles. De grosses gouttes de sueur dégoulinaient lentement de son visage crispé à l'extrême. Il était encore plus blanc que d'habitude, si c'était possible. La fin du monde était proche pour ce jeune homme. Il ne lui restait que quelques heures à vivre, c'était certain. Que quelqu'un le sorte de là. Pitié.

De son côté, Hinata se faisait réconforter par Sakura. Plus exactement, Sakura tentait de remettre d'aplomb la brune aux yeux blancs.

« Allez, Hinata, c'est pas si grave ! Y'a pire dans la vie ! Y'a des gens qui meurent en mer ! »

La jeune Hyuuga leva alors lentement, très lentement la tête vers son interlocutrice, arborant un regard parfaitement neutre. Résignée et prête à affronter son destin. Ou perdue dans une immensité loin de la réalité inébranlable dont elle faisait initialement partie. C'était soit l'un soit l'autre.

« Hinata… Courage ! Tu vas y arriver très bien ! Et puis, ta vie n'est pas menacée, tu es hors de danger ! » Essaya à nouveau Sakura.

Une fois de plus, Hinata leva les yeux vers Sakura, persuadant par là même cette dernière du contraire, jusqu'à la faire douter de leur sécurité à tous. Sakura tenta alors une dernière attaque :

« Sasuke sera là, il nous protégera ! »

Hinata écarquilla alors les yeux comme si on lui avait annoncé que Naruto était le fils caché des Hyuuga. C'était pire encore… Si Sasuke était là.

« Justement, Sakura-san… Justement… » Murmura t elle mystérieusement avant de s'éloigner à pas lourds, dans un état second.

Sakura se demandait si la jeune héritière des Hyuuga n'était pas un peu médium sur les bords… Bah, elle pouvait toujours faire un numéro de voyance ce soir si le public se montrait mécontent !

« Ah Kisame, quel dommage que tu ne participes pas à ma magnifique prestation ! » Déclara Itachi.

« Hmm, j'envie ton partenaire, Itachi-san ! » Répondit Kisame, avec une hypocrisie évidente.

« Tu verras, les spots seront braqués sur nous… » Renchérit l'aîné des Uchiha, sans relever la réplique de son acolyte.

« C'est certain, Itachi-san… »

« Il faut ab-so-lu-ment que je me remette du vernis à ongles ! » Minauda Itachi en se précipitant vers Ino et Sakura pour leur réclamer du matériel à maquillage de façon frénétique, sous le regard apitoyé de Kisame.

Shikamaru regarda alors Ino :

« Tu crois franchement qu'il va encaisser le coup ? »

« Il doit être fort… Il peut le surmonter. »

« J'ai peur que Naruto l'achève… »

« Si c'est bien fait ça peut donner un coup de fouet à son vieux corps de célibataire frustré ! »

« … Ou le mener direct à l'hôpital, au choix. »

Les préparatifs s'achevaient. Chaque groupe répétait une dernière fois leur petit numéro.

H moins 8.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

18h23

« Bon ben ça y est on y est hein… » Balança Kiba, nonchalamment.

Sakura et Lee se rongeaient presque les ongles, Naruto tirait sans cesse sur son t-shirt pour le rajuster, Hinata et Neji avaient pour une fois le même regard apeuré, Choji mangeait des chips avec Shikamaru, Ino passait un dernier coup de balai, et Itachi achevait de se maquiller soigneusement avec un water proof.

« Les profs ne devraient pas tarder, Tenten est allée les prévenir. »

A ces mots entrèrent Gaï, Asuma, Jiraya et Kurenaï, suivis d'Iruka.

« Kakashi me charge de vous prévenir qu'il sera en retard ! » Fit ce dernier.

« Comme c'est étonnant… » Grinça Sakura, excédée.

Tout le monde était à présent rassemblé. Manquait à l'appel la pièce principale : Uchiha Sasuke.

« Heu, dites les gars, qui va le chercher ? Nan parce qu'on va pas y aller à quinze … » Marmonna Shino.

L'instant de stupeur passé (et oui, Shino parle), il fut décidé que le messager serait choisi à la courte paille. Itachi fut immédiatement disqualifié, et le rôle ultime revint à Iruka.

« Je reviens dans vingt minutes avec Sasuke, à tout de suite ! » Claironna t il en sortant de la pièce.

Tout le monde se cacha alors subtilement, tirant les rideaux et éteignant toutes les lumières pour mieux créer une atmosphère de surprise.

La tension était à son comble. Chacun retenait sa respiration, guettant avec impatience le moindre son, le bruit de clenche qui se ferait entendre à l'arrivée de Sasuke. Le silence avait pris possession de tous. Une dizaine de minutes passèrent… Soudain, la porte tourna sur ses gonds.

Tous bondirent alors comme un seul homme, hurlant d'une seule voix un tonitruant : « SURPRIIIIISE ! » Certains commençant même à lancer des ballons, d'autres à entonner un 'Joyeux anniversaire' accompagnés de lancés de confettis dans toute la pièce, emportés par l'enthousiasme du moment. Ils avaient bien fait de s'entraîner des heures durant sous la houlette d'Itachi (« Non, plus souple le poignet, on recommence, allez ! »)

Naruto eut alors le geste fatidique : allumer la lumière. Le silence se fit peu à peu lorsqu'ils apperçurent le nouveau venu.

« … Je suis pas trop en retard ? Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel accueil…»

Kiba traduisit la pensée de tous :

« On est mal, là. »

« Kakashi senseï, vous êtes incorrigible ! » Hurla Sakura.

« Oui ben en attendant on a cinq minutes chrono pour tout remettre en place, allez ! » Scanda Ino en rangeant rapidement les ballons.

« Naruto, le KageBunshin, et vite ! On en a besoin pour les confettis ! »

« Allez, tout le monde à son poste, ils ne vont pas tarder ! »

« Kakashi senseï, ne restez pas planté au milieu de la pièce comme un piquet, cachez vous ! »

« Les confettis quelle misère… » Râlait Naruto.

Finalement cinq minutes plus tard, le silence était retombé et le noir avait envahi la pièce…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Pendant ce temps, Iruka avait atteint le domaine des Uchiha. Se présentant à la porte, il frappa trois coups secs. Et attendit.

Il était sacrément long, Sasuke…

Il se permit de refrapper une seconde fois.

Avant de remarquer un petit papier sur la dernière marche. Il le saisit et ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur. Les choses tournaient mal. Très mal.

« Et ben il prend son temps Sasuke ! »

« Tu parles, il doit fricoter avec Iruka, il en profite ! »

« Je savais que j'aurais dû y aller… » Pesta Naruto.

« Iruka ne fricote avec personne… » Fit nonchalamment Kakashi.

« Vous semblez bien au courant, vous… » Répondit Sakura.

« Je… Je dois aller aux toilettes… » Risqua timidement Hinata.

« Je commence à avoir faim. » Déclara Chôji.

« J'ai mal aux jambes ! » Couina Neji.

« On se calme, c'est qu'une question de secondes, il va arriver ne vous en faites pas ! » Assura Lee.

« On serait détendus si les deux abrutis dans le fond arrêtaient de se peloter comme des pervers ! » Cracha Kiba alors qu'Ino se relevait précipitamment en rajustant ses vêtements et Shikamaru râlait d'avoir été interrompu.

« Ouais, c'est pas parce que vous êtes le seul couple officiel que vous devez vous sentir obligés de faire ça partout comme des lapins ! » Renchérit Neji.

« Le premier qui prononce un mot va connaître les pires tortures de mon Sharingan… » Trancha Itachi sur un ton sans appel.

Tout le monde se tut alors que Kisame murmura un « Waah trop classe Itachi-san ».

La nervosité avait finalement gagné tout le petit groupe…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Parti pour 15 jours dans les montagnes de la vallée de Konoha pour un entraînement intensif aux jutsus de niveau supérieur. Uchiha Sasuke. »

Iruka relisait pour la dix huitième fois le papier comme s'il avait souhaité que les mots en disparaissent soudainement. Qu'allait il advenir d'eux ? Que pourrait il dire aux autres ? Sa mission avait échoué… Il redescendit lentement les marches, prêt à endurer sa punition, quand une voix s'éleva, telle la bénédiction du Seigneur.

« Ben, professeur Iruka, qu'est ce que vous faites devant chez moi ? »

Le Vengeur Masqué venait d'apparaître. Uchiha Sasuke dans toute sa splendeur, un sac à dos énorme avec lui, d'où pendaient deux ou trois poêles à frire.

« Sas… Sasuke ? C'est toi ? Tu n'étais pas en montagne ? »

« J'ai oublié un élément essentiel au bon déroulement de ma survie dans un milieu hostile à l'être humain. » Reprit Sasuke d'un ton coupant, avant de se précipiter à l'intérieur.

Iruka, sceptique, observa le manège du jeune homme. Il le vit ensuite ressortir soulagé, un rouleau de papier toilette sous le bras.

« A présent, je suis paré. Iruka senseï, portez vous bien ! » Lança Sasuke, commençant à s'éloigner. Iruka ne laissa pas passer cette chance.

« Non, Sasuke, attends ! J'ai à te … parler. C'est important. »

_Ton texte, Iruka, ton texte !_

« Une réunion se tient en ce moment à l'Académie, et tu dois venir de toute urgence pour donner ton accord à l'une des décisions du Conseil. Cela te concerne au plus haut point !» Récita Iruka d'un ton monocorde à toute vitesse.

« Vraiment ? Dans ce cas je vous suis. » Répondit Sasuke avant de rentrer poser son sac à dos. Iruka soupira de soulagement. On se serait cru dans une série B américaine. Il regarda sa montre : 19h45. Déjà trois quarts d'heure de retard…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Bon cette fois j'en peux plus, j'allume ! » Craqua Naruto

« NON, attendons encore un peu ! » Souffla Sakura.

« A tous les coups, Iruka a du mal à le convaincre… » Diagnostiqua Kurenaï.

« Cet abruti a dû oublier son texte. » Commenta Asuma.

« Kiba, pousse ton pied… » Gémit Neji.

La petite troupe perdait patience, malgré les protestations d'Itachi. Soudain, on entendit un étrange grincement. Tout le monde retint sa respiration, sur la défensive, prêts à bondir. Puis, lentement, presque cérémonieusement… La porte commença à s'ouvrir…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Sasuke avait la main sur la clenche, prêt à entrer.

« C'est étrange, tout de même… Une réunion du Conseil à cette heure ? »

« Oui oui, on n'a pas pu la planifier avant » Répondit Iruka, nerveux.

Le jeune Uchiha s'apprêta à entrer, cependant dubitatif. Tout à coup, il sentit quelque chose glisser de sa poche et rouler dans l'embrasure de la porte, à l'intérieur de la pièce, où il faisait

curieusement noir. Sasuke, intrigué par cet objet, voulut immédiatement le ramasser. Se précipitant à l'intérieur après un « Bordel, mais y'a plus de courant ici ? » il marcha alors sur une masse circulaire et moelleuse. Surpris, alors que les lumières s'allumaient, il se sentit déséquilibré et tomba violemment en arrière sur les fesses. Un « SUUUURPRIIIISE » retentit alors, suivi d'éclats de rires des mystérieux occupants de la salle.

« Ah bah pour l'entrée classe tu pourras repasser ! Les chiottes c'est à côté, Sasuke ! » S'esclaffa une voix.

Sasuke prit alors conscience de ce qui était arrivé : Il avait, comme un abruti, oublié d'enlever son rouleau de papier toilette de sa poche, et comme un con il venait de glisser dessus.

Pas au bout de ses peines, le Uchiha se releva, avec le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait, avant d'être encerclé par des confettis et des ballons multicolores. Naruto lui tomba sur le dos violemment en beuglant « JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE SASUKEEEEE » dans son oreille droite. Ca y était, il était à moitié sourd.

Une petite chorale s'était formée, chantant merveilleusement faux l'hymne des anniversaires. Le Uchiha, encore aveuglé par la lumière, distingua Sakura qui lui faisait de grands signes, Ino qui se contenta d'un clin d'œil, Neji et Hinata qui chantaient dans leur chaussettes, Lee qui hurlait au lieu de chanter, Kiba qui levait le pouce dans sa direction, Shikamaru et Shino qui avaient perdu la motivation et d'autres encore…

Son cerveau eut du mal à faire la connexion nerveuse. Un grand blanc s'était installé. Sasuke mit quelques minutes avant de réaliser ce qui se passait.

Il l'avait presque oublié : c'était son anniversaire.

_A suivre…_

_Alors ? Des réactions ? XD_


	4. Et soudain, le rideau s'ouvrit

**Titre :** On a pensé à toi…

**Auteur :** Nami Himura

**Disclaimer :** Même si j'ai été sage à Noël et à mes anniversaires, y'a rien à faire, je les ai toujours pas TT

**Rating : **K+

**Dédicace :** A ma P'tite sœur et ma Bouchou qui m'ont rendu un grand service pour cette fic, qui m'ont encouragée, aidée, rassurée… Et qui, de toute façon, l'ont bien mérité XD

**Notes** : Pardon une fois de plus de ce retard, mais j'ai un ordinateur aux pannes régulières… Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, et qui me reviewent, car cela me motive à continuer et cela me met de bonne humeur. Merci à tous, vraiment.

Outre cela, je tiens sincèrement à m'excuser auprès des fans de Sasuke et Itachi, je les adore tous les deux, mais j'aime tellement les torturer XD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Chapitre IV : Et soudain, le rideau s'ouvrit_

Sasuke avait sérieusement besoin de s'asseoir, de respirer un bon coup, et en ouvrant les yeux il serait dans son lit, ça n'aurait été qu'un rêve. Mais non. Il était bel et bien là, et la petite troupe rassemblée devant lui confirmait son constat. Il avait dix sept ans, il l'avait quasiment oublié ! Mais quel idiot, on lui avait tendu un piège, et il avait foncé droit dedans…

Il observa d'un air profondément affligé Naruto, Kiba, Ino et Shikamaru (visiblement entraîné de force) qui entamaient un french cancan en scandant '_c'est ton anniversaireuh, c'est pas celui d'ton frèreuh'_… Sasuke sentit alors son cœur s'arrêter de battre, et son cerveau cessa d'être irrigué pendant quelques secondes. Se cramponnant à son siège, il vit avec horreur la personne qu'il détestait le plus au monde, l'immondice la pire qu'il lui ait été donné de connaître, l'homme qui méritait encore plus que la mort… Se réceptionner d'un vol plané juste devant le groupe de danseurs, pour lui aussi se mettre à danser frénétiquement.

Un ange passa.

Pour Sasuke, il n'y avait que deux problèmes : la jupe rose de french cancan, et celui qui la portait. Même si sa tenue était une véritable définition du ridicule, Itachi Uchiha restait un spectacle inoubliable. Le sang de Sasuke ne fit cependant qu'un tour :

Se précipitant sur Itachi et sortant d'on ne savait où un kunaï aiguisé à souhait, il hurla un identifiable « JE VAIS TE TUER ! », formule classique que Sasuke n'avait pas voulu changer, malgré les hésitations avec « ITACHI, RACLURE, JE VAIS TE FAIRE LA PEAU » et « T'ES UN HOMME MORT ! » Il fallait dire que Sasuke s'entraînait tous les jours devant sa glace. Car les Uchiha le valaient bien.

Il fut cependant stoppé par Kakashi et Asuma, expliquant posément au petit dernier de la famille qu'Itachi était rempli de bonnes intentions, et que, pour aujourd'hui, ils pouvaient faire la trêve quand même. Sasuke, après une résistance acharnée, céda finalement. Observant Itachi féliciter sa petite troupe de danseurs sur un ton de metteur en scène, il poussa un profond soupir. Apitoyé devant un tel spectacle, Sasuke décida qu'Itachi était certainement drogué, où qu'il s'était pris un sérieux coup sur le crâne qui l'avait rendu temporairement inoffensif. Expirant bruyamment une fois de plus, le cadet des Uchiha s'effondra à nouveau sur une chaise, tentant de se persuader que ce n'était qu'une illusion. Oui, voilà, c'était ça, il allait sortir de la pièce et tout se dissiperai ! Ca devait être un coup de Kakashi, ça !

Joignant le geste à la pensée, Sasuke se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la sortie, retenu vainement par Naruto et Sakura. Mais là encore, le brun se trouva face à une désillusion notoire.

« Pourquoi ce truc ne s'ouvre pas, merde ! » Râla Sasuke en secouant la clenche de la porte furieusement.

« Parce que, mon petit bonhomme, la pièce est scellée, tu ne peux pas en sortir, interdit ! » Susurra Naruto, fier de son coup.

« QUI ? QUI ? QUE JE LUI REFASSE LE PORTRAIT A CE… ! » Brailla Sasuke, les nerfs prêts à lâcher, alors qu'Itachi lui faisait de grands signes de la main pour lui indiquer qu'il était l'auteur de ces justus.

Avant que Sasuke n'ait pu tenter d'étriper son frère, Sakura et Naruto l'emmenèrent s'asseoir avec fermeté au centre d'une rangée de chaises, disposée en face de ce qui semblait être une petite scène. Intrigué, Sasuke accepta finalement de prendre place. De toute façon, le rêve s'avérait être un cauchemar, autant le vivre jusqu'au bout et résister à cette épreuve en bon petit Uchiha qu'il était. Son honneur était en jeu.

« Chacun de nous t'a préparé un petit numéro exprès en ton honneur ! » S'exclama Sakura.

_La cata quand on pense que les groupes ont été faits au hasard… Le bonheur_, songea Kiba.

Sasuke se retint de tomber de la chaise. Un numéro. Par tous les éventails, c'était pire que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé ! Les sharingans lui en tombaient.

Kurenaï, vêtue d'une très élégante robe noire fendue, vint se placer en face du public, une feuille à la main.

« Genins, Chuunins et Jônins de Konoha, bonsoir ! Merci d' être réunis ce soir pour cette occasion si spéciale. Sans plus tarder, commençons avec deux p'tits jeunes qui ont la pêche ! » Fit elle sur un ton réjoui avant d'aller se placer sur un côté de la scène.

Les lumières s'éteignirent alors, tandis qu'un spot éclairait la scène. On se serait cru au théâtre. Shino et Shikamaru grimpèrent alors sur scène, dans une tenue pour le moins originale : Shino était vêtu d'un ridicule poncho violet et jaune, un chapeau de feutre vissé sur le crâne et un banjo dans les mains. Shikamaru quant à lui, portait un poncho gris et vert assez proche de la serpillière, et tenait à la main une petite flûte des Andes. Tous deux semblaient avoir perdu la foi. Ou plutôt, ils se demandaient comment ils avaient pu en arriver là. D'un air profondément ennuyé, Shikamaru annonça sur un ton monocorde au possible :

« Pedro et Pablo sont fiers de vous présenter le Duos des Colombiens Enragés ! Sasuke, ce morceau est pour toi, ce soir, de toute notre âme. »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, prêts à jouer. Un silence mortel s'installa, puis résonnèrent les premiers accords de cette mélodie colombienne bien connue accompagnant les publicités de '_Maison du Café'_. Shikamaru avait tout à fait l'expression du dépressif prêt à se pendre, et Shino, celle du type qui lui passe la corde et le revolver. Ambiance enterrement parfaitement établie.

Une fois le morceau fini, le soulagement se lisait sur le visage des deux musiciens. Embarrassés au possible, ils quittèrent la scène sous des applaudissements polis mais néanmoins légèrement désabusés et dénués d'enthousiasme. Sasuke pensait à l'instant que la notion de 'festivités' ne devait pas être la même pour tout le monde.

« Merci, donc, aux Colombiens Enragés ! Accueillons à présent un duo théâtral ! » Intervint Kurenaï.

Le noir se fit, et on entendit alors des bruits de pas et des chuchotements paniqués. Quelques manipulations scéniques plus tard, la lumière fut, éclairant une Sakura perchée sur un balcon factice, les mains jointes, observant amoureusement un Kiba un brin boudeur. Ce dernier avait tenté d'imiter Sasuke, on le voyait à sa tenue qui se résumait à un vieux short blanc et un t shirt bleu sur lequel il avait dessiné un éventail. Sakura, surmotivée et au comble du bonheur car Sasuke avait posé un œil sur elle, laissa parler son cœur. C'était le moment ultime pour elle, sa déclaration implicite à Sasuke ! Submergée par l'émotion, elle s'époumona délicatement :

« Sasuke, O Sasuke, pourquoi es tu Sasuke ? »

« Mais j'en sais rien moi, c'est ma mère qui m'a appelé comme ça… » Râla Kiba, agacé de devoir suivre les injonctions de Sakura. Si on avait suivi son idée, qui était de monter un numéro de cirque avec ses chiens, ça aurait été beaucoup plus amusant et intéressant ! Là c'était dégoulinant de niaiserie…

« Kiba, le texte, le texte ! » Lui souffla Sakura avant de reprendre : « Renie ton père et refuse ton nom, ou si tu veux… »

« Refuser mon nom ? Certainement pas, j'en suis fier, et je pense bien que l'autre aussi, malgré le frère qu'il se tape ! » Interrompit Kiba.

L'interpellé figé sur sa chaise leur lança alors un regard pathétique mêlé à du mépris. Regard typique des Uchiha, plusieurs heures d'entraînement.

Sakura s'emballa alors complètement, obsédée par l'image de Sasuke qui la regardait, elle ! Certes avec un air apitoyé, mais il s'était enfin rendu compte de son existence ! Ce soir, le spot était sur elle. Sakura possédant les capacités intellectuelles qu'on lui reconnaît, à savoir proches de zéro, elle crut bien évidemment que ce regard était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus langoureux.

Le moment était venu de passer à l'action. Elle fit un clin d'œil à Kiba en lui susurrant un « on passe au plan B », et arrachant brutalement sa robe à mousselines, elle bondit du balcon en tenue de majorette. Attrapant au vol ses pompons lancés par Kiba qui avait lancé une musique techno auparavant, elle scanda ce petit refrain :

« JE VEUX UN S, UN A, UN S, UN U UN K UN E, SAAAAAASUKE ! »

Le tout sur une chorégraphie parfaitement étudiée. Ayant finalement migré dans le public, Kiba s'était installé près de Sasuke, expliquant avec ardeur à quel point son idée était plus intéressante.

« Mais tu vois Sasuke, je voulais monter un spectacle avec nos chiens, ça t'aurait plus plu, hein, ça t'aurait plus plu ? » Déblatérai Kiba.

Lee encourageait Sakura, Naruto aussi, et pour être honnête, ils étaient bien les seuls. Le reste de l'assemblée papotait, et Sasuke observait le petit show d'un air extrêmement apitoyé. Il eut le sentiment qu'on ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas en considérant Sakura qui était devenue comme folle, hurlant plutôt que chantant, agitant les pompons avec nervosité.

« SASUKE, JE T'AAAAIIIIMEEEE ! JE VEUX UN S, UN A, UN S… » Braillait elle à l'infini.

Le Uchiha sentit un poids immense s'envoler de ses épaules lorsque le service de sécurité, à savoir Shikamaru, Ino et Shino, intervint pour immobiliser Sakura ; et, alors qu'ils la traînaient vers les coulisses improvisées pour lui administrer un seau d'eau en plein visage, Kurenaï s'élança pour présenter le numéro suivant :

« Merci pour eux, c'était la Comédie Konohienne ! Et maintenant, un grand moment de méditation, avec le duo des P'tits Gars Sensass' ! » Annonça t elle en relisant la feuille, intrigué. Elle jeta un œil vers la régie, Tenten et Chôji, qui confirmèrent le nom du groupe.

Sasuke se préparait mentalement à endurer une nouvelle épreuve, qui s'annonçait corsée rien qu'avec le nom. Il tenta d'ignorer Gaï qui pleurait à chaudes larmes, secouant l'épaule d'Asuma en répétant : « Ca y est c'est à lui, c'est à lui ! »

« Revoilà une scène typique de _Mon fils ma bataille_… » Soupira Kakashi alors que le noir retombait sur eux. On entendait distinctement les grincements de la chaise de Gaï, ce dernier sautillant dessus frénétiquement en battant des mains.

Un coup de gong retentit alors. Une lumière tamisée éclaira faiblement la scène. Une musique traditionnelle des temples japonais se fit entendre, alors que Lee entrait en piste, d'un pas majestueux et assuré. Vêtu d'un hakama vert pour le pantalon, vert clair pour le haut, Lee arborait fièrement les couleurs de son maître.

Cependant, le jeune homme semblait attendre quelque chose, tourné en direction des coulisses. On pouvait percevoir des chuchotements bruyants :

« Je te dis d'y aller, Kisame ! »

« Tu rêves, je veux pas me foutre la honte ! »

« Tu as accepté, tu as signé, tu y vas maintenant ! »

« Tu veux dire _« j'ai accepté parce que tu avais menacé de me dépecer vivant si je refusais »_ il y a une petite nuance ! N'importe qui aurait accepté devant ce genre de menace ! »

On entendit des bruits étranges, puis Kisame se retrouva propulsé sur scène. Il portait lui aussi un hakama dans les tons bleus et tenait à la main un gong chinois. Lee parut soulagé de le voir, et, déroulant un parchemin, il annonça d'une voix grave et envoûtante (enfin, il essaie) :

« Ce soir, pour vous, pour toi Sasuke san, nous procèderons au rituel de la lecture des haïkus de notre composition. Le premier est un hommage à ton entrée glorieuse. »

Sasuke agrippa convulsivement son siège. Il ne se souvenait pas d'une entrée glorieuse, et au vu de cette entrée, il s'attendait au pire.

Coup de gong de Kisame qui avait déjà perdu la foi. Lee s'éclaircit la voix avant de déclamer :

« Parti s'entraîner dans les montagnes, le dernier des Uchiha a oublié son petit rouleau rose. »

Le teint de Sasuke était étrangement blanc, et il semblait au bord de l'apoplexie. Lee ne voulait visiblement pas s'arrêter là.

« A force de contempler le postérieur d'Uzumaki : torticolis » enchaîna Lee.

Sasuke manqua de s'étouffer et sembla outré alors que Naruto, dans un souci de préservation d'intimité plaqua ses mains sur ses fesses en vérifiant que personne ne regardait à cet endroit. Conscient que les divagations de Lee pouvaient porter préjudice à d'autres personnes dans la salle, Shikamaru fit discrètement signe à Gros Sourcils d'aller à l'essentiel, à savoir Sasuke.

Un coup de gong plus tard, et Lee sortait son « lotus spécial »

« Poubelles d'été enracinées, linge sale entassé, conserves périmées : derrière la porte des Uchihas. » **(1)**

Cette fois c'en fut trop, Sasuke s'indigna devant le manque de respect de ses congénères et se leva brusquement, la bave aux lèvres.

« C'est quoi ça, y'a des espions chez moi ou quoi ? » Eructa t il, hors de lui.

Lee et Kisame s'étaient rejoints, effectuant un profond salut.

« Uchiha-san, la jeune pousse de bambou que tu es ne tardera pas à s'élever vers les cieux. Reste modeste et tire parti des expériences de la vie, petite chenille. » Fit Lee, solennel, alors que Sasuke était à nouveau retenu par les professeurs et fut rassit.

Un dernier coup de gong, et Lee essaya de chanter une chanson traditionnelle japonaise, vite entraîné par Kisame au vu de l'horreur que ça présentait. Lee était un véritable danger public au karaoké.

Sasuke, atterré par ce qu'il venait de voir, était plus pâle que la mort et, les yeux dans le vague, applaudissait automatiquement avec les autres, tandis que Lee saluait chaleureusement son public et Kisame fuyait vers les coulisses. Le dernier des Uchiha ne voulait surtout plus voir la suite. C'était un test de volonté auquel il n'avait plus la force de se plier… Ses nerfs allaient lâcher au prochain show c'était indiscutable.

Alors qu'il songeait sérieusement à mettre le feu à la salle avec le Katon, l'éclairage de la scène changea, laissant imaginer justement un numéro de chant, une comédie musicale, bref, tout ce que Sasuke ne voulait pas voir. Qui ne lui disait pas que ça allait être un récit romancé de son enfance sur l'air de _Furusato_ **(2)** fourni par Itachi ? En plus, avec sa tendance à déformer tout, ça promettait…

Pendant que Sasuke s'inventait un cauchemar digne de ce nom, deux ombres furtives passèrent sur scène, la première, plus grande, semblant donner des instructions à la plus petite. Les deux personnes prenaient bien soin de rester dans l'ombre. C'est alors que la plus grande fit signe à la régie, et un câble lui fut lancé du haut de la scène. Retirant sa longue cape, il se tint au câble, alors que la petite silhouette se débarrassait à contre cœur du vêtement qui la recouvrait.

« _Lumière !_ » S'écria une voix masculine.

Sasuke et tous les autres manquèrent l'attaque cardiaque en découvrant la scène. Itachi, au premier plan, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un affreux pagne, était suspendu tel le Prince des Lianes. Il avait les cheveux ébouriffés et un air idiot sur le visage. De toute évidence, il était ravi. Ce n'était absolument le cas de sa petite partenaire : Hinata, embarrassée au possible, portait un pagne autour de la taille ainsi qu'un petit morceau de fourrure qui couvrait sa poitrine. Croisant timidement les bras, elle avait rougit à vue d'œil. Tout le monde allait la regarder dans cet accoutrement ridicule… Et… Naruto-kun… Elle ne savait plus où se mettre. Pourquoi avait elle été placée avec Itachi ? Et pourquoi avait il des idées aussi… tordues ?

Le fond de la scène était décoré grossièrement, représentant un paysage de jungle. Si Hinata était Jane, Itachi était Tarzan.

Une musique fut lancée sur un signe de la main de Tarzan-Itachi, faisant entendre le fameux cri de l'homme de la jungle.** (3)**

_Deep in the jungle,  
In the land of adventure, lives tarzan ! _Annonça la voix off qui ne laissait présager rien de bon.

**Hinata/Jane :** _oo-ee-oo-ee..  
__I am Jane and I love to ride an elephant  
_  
**Itachi/Tarzan** (qui s'agitait sur sa liane en pointant le doigt vers son torse) _My name is Tarzan, I am Jungle-Man__  
_**Hinata/Jane** (figée sur place): The tree-top swinger from Jungle-land

**Itachi/Tarzan** (tendant la main vers Hinata/Jane): _Come, Baby come, I will take you for a swing  
_**Hinata/Jane** (prenant la main et essayant d'avoir l'air heureuse): _Lets go honey, I'm Tingling  
_**  
Hinata/Jane** (peu convaincue): _Tarzan is handsome, Tarzan Is strong  
He's really cute and his hair is long_

**Tarzan et Jane:** _Tarzan is handsome, Tarzan is strong  
So listen to the Jungle Song_

Le public se tint coi, effaré et abasourdi par la mise en scène. Hinata n'osait pas regarder Naruto-kun… Elle avait bien trop honte. Elle se contenait de se laisser entraîner par Itachi qui lui, était parfaitement dans son rôle._  
_  
**Itachi/Tarzan** (se balançant sur sa liane, affichant un air amical et indiquant son frère): _Oo-ee-oo-ee..  
__I am Tarzan from Jungle, You can be my friend_

**Hinata/Jane** (accrochée à Tarzan pour ne pas tomber): _Oo-ee-oo-ee  
I am Jane and I love to ride an elephant  
_  
**Itachi/Tarzan** (regard sensuel) _When you touch me, I feel funny  
_**Hinata/Jane** (gênée) _I feel it too when you're touching me  
_**Itachi/Tarzan** (mode bestial) _Come to my tree-house, to my party  
_**Hinata/Jane** (mode timide) _Yes I'll go if you carry me_

**Hinata/Jane:** _Tarzan is handsome, full of surprise  
He's really cute and his hair is nice_

**Tarzan et Jane:** _Tarzan is handsome, Tarzan is strong  
So listen to the jungle song_

**Itachi/Tarzan** (toujours accroché à la liane, faisant signe à Sasuke): _Oo-ee-oo-ee..  
__I am Tarzan from Jungle, You can be my friend_

**Hinata/Jane** (faux sourire): _Oo-ee-oo-ee  
I am Jane and I love to ride an elephant  
_

Itachi tenait Hinata par la taille à present et ils sautaient de liane en liane, mais Jane semblait de plus en plus pâle et au bord de l'évanouissement.

**Itachi/Tarzan:** (parlé) _Go cheetah, Get Banana  
Hey Monkey, Get Funky_

Sur ces mots sorti de nulle part, Akamaru vola vers Itachi/Tarzan, un régime de bananes dans la gueule.

**Itachi/Tarzan** (raflant les bananes) _When I am dancing, I feel funky_

**Hinata/Jane** _Why do you keep ignoring me?_

**Itachi/Tarzan** (essayant de l'embrasser)_Tarzan is here, come kiss me baby_

**Hinata/Jane** (repoussant nettement Itachi) _Oochie coochie, kiss me tenderly_

**Hinata/Jane:** _Tarzan is handsome, Tarzan is strong  
He's really cute and his hair is long_

_Tarzan is handsome, Tarzan is strong  
So listen to the jungle song_

**Itachi/Tarzan** (sur-enthousiaste, saisit Sasuke au passage pour l'entraîner): _Oo-ee-oo-ee..  
__I am Tarzan from Jungle, You can be my friend_

**Hinata/Jane** (qui commence à en avoir marre de cette réplique idiote): _Oo-ee-oo-ee  
I am Jane and I love to ride an elephant  
_  
Sasuke semblait soumis au supplice, ce qu'Itachi interprétait comme 'une joie si immense qu'elle rendait muet' Hinata, accrochée sur une liane, compatissait. Elle n'en pouvait plus. La honte la submergeait.

**Voix off:** _And so they got funky, but will Tarzan have Jane?  
Stay tuned!_

Itachi déposa délicatement à terre un Sasuke livide et déconnecté de la réalité. Hinata poussa un cri perçant et courut se cacher dans les coulisses, décidée à ne plus jamais sortir de jour dans Konoha. Shino et Kiba ramenèrent le Uchiha vers sa chaise, qui n'opposa aucune résistance, encore sous le choc. Un cauchemar. C'était beaucoup trop irréel. Tout dans la même journée… Et encore. Il craignait que ce ne soit pas fini.

Itachi saisit une liane, s'élança, et sur un '_Sasukeeeee bon anniversaiiiiiiiire'_ atterrit directement dans les coulisses. On entendit cependant un 'SBAM' et un bruit de verre cassé qui laissait supposer que l'atterrissage n'était pas tout à fait au point. Le noir se fit, le temps de modifier un peu les lieux.

« C'était donc Tarzan et Jane en direct de la jungle, avec dans le rôle exclusif de Cheetah : Akamaru ! » S'exclama Kurenaï, pour meubler.

La scène s'éclaira à nouveau, et une musique parfaitement ridicule retentit. Naruto surgit, vêtu d'un costume à queue de pie visiblement trop petit pour lui, micro en main.

« Merci d'avoir patienté jusqu'ici Mesdames et Messieurs, voici pour vous ce soir un numéro exceptionnel, exécuté pour la première fois devant vous, attention, c'est parti, un tour de magie digne des plus grands prestidigitateurs ! Voici le grand Naruto et son assistante dans un numéro incontournable : la femme tranchée ! »

Ino monta alors sur scène, portant une tenue très affriolante qui donna lieu à des sifflements admiratifs et un rougissement notoire chez Shikamaru, qui se promettait de lui en faire la remarque un peu plus tard.

Non sans saluer son public, Ino s'installa dans la boîte prévue à cet effet. Naruto, continuant son petit show, attrapa alors une scie et se plaça derrière le sarcophage renfermant sa jeune partenaire.

« Maintenant vous allez assister à un miracle ! » Clama t il.

Kiba se pencha vers Shikamaru, intrigué.

« Dis donc, tu étais au courant des talents cachés de Naruto en tant que magicien ? »

Shikamaru, un peu pâle, lui répondit que non, premièrement il n'était pas au courant du numéro et deuxièmement, s'il y avait un miracle, ce serait que Naruto sorte vivant de leur discussion si jamais Ino avait la moindre égratignure. Ce qui lui semblait utopique.

Pour l'instant, la jeune fille semblait à l'aise, souriante et attendant visiblement que cela commence.

Naruto empoigna alors la grande scie et commença son ouvrage au niveau des jambes. L'assistance était tendue et silencieuse. Ino gardait le sourire, jusqu'à ce que celui ci se déforme pour donner une grimace de douleur.

« aaaAAAAAARRGH ! »

« Haha, elle est bonne actrice ! » S'exclama Naruto, pas impressionné pour un sou alors qu'Hinata et Kiba commençaient à paniquer.

«ARRETE ! NARUTO ARRETE ! » Hurlait Ino, livide.

« Ca ne va pas durer ! » Continuait le blond. « Tiens ? C'est moi ou ça bloque ? »

« Du… Du sang… » Murmura Sasuke, à côté de Shikamaru, qui pâlit et voyant que sa dulcinée continuait de souffrir, se précipita vers Naruto en lui arrachant l'instrument de torture et ouvrant le sarcophage. Fort heureusement, les blessures étaient superficielles et n'avaient pas atteint l'os.

Shikamaru était un homme de parole, et il donna un bon coup de latte à Naruto avant de retourner s'asseoir. Mais quel naze, ce type.

Ino qui se faisait emmener sur un brancard, insistait comme une furie pour rester, et les medics-nin appelés en urgence lui promirent de la ramener d'ici quelque temps. Hinata se proposa pour lui tenir compagnie, et le spectacle continua, comme avait si bien dit Lee.

La scène fut vite dégagée, et le noir retomba sur eux.

« Hem… Et oui, heuh… Ce genre de désagréments arrive ! On applaudit maintenant les _« Icha Icha Guys ! » _Enchaîna Kurenaï.

Arriva alors Kakashi, tout de noir vêtu, son livre favori entre les mains et l'air toujours aussi nonchalant. Prenant une pose dégagée, il déclama :

« Oh… Ayako… Pourquoi m'as tu quitté pour Ichiro ? Quel drame… Je suis si désappointé… »

Tremblant de tout ses membres, Neji arriva sur scène à son tour, vêtu d'un kimono immaculé et maquillé comme une femme. Tout comme Hinata, il sentait le poids de la honte peser sur ses frêles épaules. Il remerciait les cieux qu'aucun membre de sa famille ne soit présent à cet instant précis. Il s'empara de son exemplaire et lança sa réplique :

« Je… Je t'ai… en… entendu, Yukito ! Tu… me reproches d'être… partie alors que… tu m'as toi même… trompé des dizaines … de fois ! » Fit Neji, mort de peur et la voix chancelante.

« Allons, Ayako… N'ai je pas été un bon amant pour toi ? Ne t'ai je pas fait tout ce que tu désirais ? » Fit Kakashi en se rapprochant dangereusement de Neji, l'air gourmand.

« M… Mais je… mon bonheur est… auprès de Masayoshi… Je ne peux pas… » Haleta Neji, tendu, ce qui le rendait très crédible du point de vue théâtral.

« QUOI ? Alors tu fréquentes aussi ce salaud de Masayoshi ! Tu m'as doublement trahi, Ayako… Tu m'as abandonné pour un thon qui ne sait même pas faire ¤BIP¤ et BIIIIP¤ sans compter qu'il ¤BIIIIIIIP¤ »

« Hé mais c'est naze c'est même pas la version non censurée c'est quoi cette arnaque ! » S'indigna Naruto.

« Bah c'est Sakura qui voulait qu'on censure… » Répliqua Kiba.

« Oh Ayako… » Reprit Kakashi. « J'ai une excellente idée. Restons ensemble, toi, moi et Ichiro. Ainsi tu seras pleinement satisfaite. » Acheva t il en saisissant Neji.

_Au secours, que quelqu'un me sauve, par pitié…_

« Comme c'est… heuh… romantique… » Souffla Neji.

« Je ne peux plus attendre mon amour, tu es à violer sur place dans ce kimono blanc… Je… » Kakashi commença à défaire le kimono.

« NOOOON ! DE L'AIDE PAR PITIE ! » Paniqua le jeune homme, encore plus blanc qu'avant (si c'était possible)

Asuma et Gaï s'élancèrent alors pour stopper Kakashi dans son délire. Le pauvre, la cure de désintoxication avait été tellement difficile, et là on lui mettait un beau gosse sous le nez. Il avait craqué, c'était indubitable. Et il venait de se trouver une nouvelle victime.

Les confrères de Kakashi dégagèrent Neji très ébouriffé et le kimono froissé. Ce dernier avait un sourire nerveux figé et semblait perdu dans une dimension très loin de Konoha. Sasuke applaudissait avec véhémence cette fois : pour une fois, ça n'avait pas de rapport direct avec lui, ô joie.

Alors qu'on administrait un petit remontant à Neji, (l'alcool spécial de Konoha, grand cru de la région) Naruto et Kurenaï refirent leur apparition pour clôturer le show et rappeler tout le monde pour saluer.

Arrivèrent alors Shikamaru et Shino plus motivés que jamais, Sakura et sa camisole de force, Kiba et son t-shirt estampillé Uchiha, Lee et son parchemin de haïkus, Kisame et son gong, Itachi en Tarzan légèrement contusionné, Hinata qui s'était changé et qui tenait la main d'Ino revenue en toute hâte sur son brancard, Kakashi et son bouquin, Neji qui semblait avoir la rage, et Naruto toujours dans son costume trop petit.

Pendant ce temps, Gaï et Jiraya avaient envahi la scène pour danserle discosur _'Stayin' alive'_.

Sasuke, resté seul ou presque dans le public, sentit qu'il fallait applaudir et essayer de sourire lorsqu'ils se mirent tous à chanter. Il eut cependant un doute lorsqu'il vit l'étrange lueur briller dans les yeux de Naruto.

Après la chanson, chacun s'autorisa une pause, allant chercher de quoi boire et discuter un peu avec les autres. Sasuke s'accorda un instant de détente, espérant par là même que le supplice serait fini, bien que ce soit assez utopique.

Et comme pour confirmer ce doute, un frisson vint le mordre à la nuque lorsque Sakura s'approcha, les yeux brillants et prononça la phrase qui le plongea dans un gouffre sans lumière, annonçant sa prochaine épreuve :

« Oh, j'espère tellement que tu aimeras nos cadeaux, Sasuke-kun…. »

_A suivre…_

* * *

**(1)** Je vous promets que j'ai galéré pour les inventer, ces haïkus, heureusement que Kali était là… C'est pas facile mine de rien XD

**(2)** Furusato est une chanson japonaise populaire et très simple, l' équivalent de notre « Au clair de la lune »

**(3)** _Tarzan and Jane_, d'Aqua. Si vous voulez entendre la chanson, envoyez moi un message !

Des réactions ? Des suggestions ? Vous connaissez le chemin héhé !


	5. C'est l'intention qui compte

**Titre :** On a pensé à toi…

**Auteur :** Nami Himura

**Disclaimer :** Même si j'ai été sage à Noël et à mes anniversaires, y'a rien à faire, je les ai toujours pas TT

**Rating : **K+

**Dédicace :** A ma P'tite sœur et ma Bouchou qui m'ont rendu un grand service pour cette fic, qui m'ont encouragée, aidée, rassurée… Et qui, de toute façon, l'ont bien mérité XD

**Note spéciale :** Je tiens à faire un gros bisou aux lectrices que j'ai rencontrées à la Manga Expo, c'était très sympa et très touchant de se voir ! Merci de l'enthousiasme et de l'intérêt que vous portez à ma fic ! Merci de tout cœur ! _¤traîne Sasuke¤ _Tu dis merci, Sasuke !

_Chapitre V : C'est l'intention qui compte_

Les cadeaux. Il les avait complètement oubliés, ceux là ! Ca allait lui faire une belle jambe, tiens. Déjà que les arts et spectacles de Konoha l'avaient relativement bien entamé…

Sasuke observa donc tout le petit monde faire de la place autour de lui et l'inviter à se mettre au centre de la pièce afin de recevoir ses présents. Le cadet des Uchiha n'avait jamais réellement accordé d'importance à son anniversaire. Mais à partir d'aujourd'hui, il allait surveiller avec attention le calendrier et prévoir une occupation de la plus haute importance ce jour précis. Des fois qu'ils lui fassent le même coup.

Déglutissant avec difficulté mais avec discrétion (tout un art chez les Uchihas), il saisit le paquet que lui tendait Shino. Il lui semblait plutôt normal, et puis après tout Shino était peut être le moins taré de toute la troupe !

Il ôta le papier et souleva le couvercle percé de trous pour apercevoir… des bouts de bois. Bon. Shino était passé dans le mouvement Konoha Ecolo' ?

Levant les yeux vers le dresseur d'insectes, Sasuke tenta un regard interrogateur.

« … Des phasmes. »

« Ah… Merci… » Répondit Sasuke d'une petite voix en prenant bien soin de poser la boîte sur une chaise non sans l'avoir refermée précautionneusement.

« Mode d'emploi sous les feuilles. » Enonça Shino.

_J'aurai pas besoin de ton mode d'emploi pour leur faire découvrir de nouvelles sensations aériennes, à tes machins… _

Shino alla s'asseoir, et Kiba s'élança vers Sasuke avec une caisse entre les bras.

En la déposant délicatement sur les genoux de ce dernier, il lança fièrement :

« Et en plus, ils savent faire des tours ! »

Sasuke, intrigué, regarda à l'intérieur de ce petit colis pour y apercevoir deux chiots couleur abricot. Il eut un instant de doute, et jeta un œil vers Shino. Ils avaient décidé de s'y mettre tous pour transformer sa demeure en ménagerie, ou quoi ?

Trouvant tout de même ces petites boules de poils bien plus attrayantes que les phasmes, Sasuke en déposa un sur le sol, pour le regarder jouer. Il fut vite conquis par l'adorable animal, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lève consciencieusement la patte sur la jambe de son nouveau maître.

Sasuke poussa un soupir d'énervement contenu. Au moins il n'allait pas chercher longtemps pour un nom : Naruto conviendrait parfaitement pour l'animal en question.

« T'inquiète ils font tous ça, ça veut dire qu'ils t'aiment bien ! » Lança Kiba alors que le second chiot marquait lui aussi son territoire. Bon. Celui-ci ce sera Itachi.

« Bon bah Sasuke c'est galère mais on t'a acheté ce jeu naze avec Ino. Bon anniversaire… » Anonna Shikamaru (notons que ce dernier ne sera jamais promoteur de quoi que ce soit, vu son enthousiasme) en tendant la boîte de Twister au jeune Uchiha, qui se demandait bien à quoi ça allait lui servir… En tout cas, ça ne pourrirait pas sa maison et ça ne lui pisserait pas dessus…

« On en fait une partie après, obligé ! » S'écria Ino.

… Mais ça serait bien lourdingue quand même…

« Sasuke-kun ! Voici ce qui nourrira la force de ta jeunesse et de ta volonté ! » Hurla presque Lee en lui secouant une combinaison verte bouteille immonde sous le nez. Rien que de s'imaginer dans la tenue telle que présentée, Sasuke crut qu'il allait avoir une attaque cardiaque.

Il prit l'initiative de s'asseoir afin de faire une pause émotionnelle. Kakashi et Jiraya lui apportèrent alors leur cadeau : le dernier volume d'Icha Icha Paradise dédicacé par Jiraya lui-même s'il vous plaît. L'ermite tint à mettre en évidence son présent, à savoir l'autographe qu'il avait calligraphié très soigneusement, à ses dires.

Sasuke eut presque envie de sourire. Un cadeau inoffensif, ouf. Tiens d'ailleurs, en parlant de danger, Sakura et Naruto avaient disparu de son champ de vision depuis un certain temps… Et ça avait le don de l'angoisser…

Kakashi choisit ce moment pour déclamer à Sasuke :

« Il te manquait justement le dernier pour compléter ta collection ! »

Faisant se retourner par là même Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino et toute la clique.

« Tu vas voir, il est excellent ! » Assura Kiba, ce qui n'allait pas pour arranger la réputation toute neuve de Sasuke, qui ne savait plus où se mettre, alors que le maître chien certifiait à Neji que c'était la version non censurée.

Tenten lui offrit un set de kunaïs, ce qui rassura un peu Sasuke sur les intentions de la troupe. Chôji lui amena un paquet de chips, affirmant que c'était les meilleures de Konoha, la preuve, il en mangeait tout le temps.

« SASUKEEEEE MON PETIT FRERE QUE J'AIME ! »

… En fait, il n'était pas rassuré du tout.

« Regarde ce que Grand Frère a fait faire pour ton anniversaire ! » Scanda joyeusement Itachi, tendant un paquet rouge et noir à Sasuke, qui s'attendait à toutes les combinaisons d'attaques les plus sournoises.

Tenant prêt un des kunaïs de Tenten et mangeant une chips de Chôji pour se donner du courage, il défit le papier cadeau avec appréhension…

Et ce qu'il vit le figea d'horreur. Il trouva néanmoins le courage de déplier un caleçon noir et rouge portant l'inscription _« un an de plus, deux centimètres en plus ! »_ agrémenté du fameux éventail des Uchiha.

Sasuke était heureux d'être assis. Il se serait fait très mal en tombant sinon…

« Ils sont pas magnifiques ? Hein ? Je les ai faits tailler sur mesure ! Ca te plaît ? Tu es content ? » S'excita son frère aîné, sautillant sur place.

« Heuh… » Fut la seule réponse cohérente de Sasuke qui se promettait de faire des serpillières avec la tenue verte de Lee et les immondices d'Itachi.

Le susnommé Itachi était d'ailleurs sur son petit nuage rouge : Sasuke était muet d'admiration. Il était à présent un frère comblé et heureux. Itachi se dit qu'il valait sûrement tous les grands frères du monde, mais que Sasuke seul valait tous les petits frères de l'univers.

Et que les Smarties pouvaient être bleus ou roses, plus rien ne comptait ! Enfin, il espérait que son cadet ne se rendrait pas compte de son erreur.

Sasuke justement, ressentait le vide dans son esprit, qui avait quitté son corps depuis bien longtemps. Il avait urgemment besoin d'air. De personnes cohérentes. Censées. Un cadeau con, mais normal, par pitié !

Iruka vint gentiment à son secours en réalisant son souhait, lui offrant un set de table tout à fait charmant, que Sasuke imaginait parfaitement dans son petit intérieur. Car notre Uchiha a tout de même le sens de la décoration !

Ce fut ensuite le tour de Neji avec sa lampe de chevet bleu marine, qui fit le ravissement interne de Sasuke : en effet, la sienne avait rendu l'âme une semaine auparavant et il était bien ennuyé de ne plus pouvoir lire _Shinobi Only_ le soir avant de s'endormir.

Il fit une petite courbette et remercia poliment Neji qui semblait assez fier de sa manœuvre.

« S… Sasuke-san, je… je… »

Hinata s'avança à petits pas, encouragée par Ino et Tenten.

« C'est pour… pour… » Couina t elle en lui tendant un petit paquet.

Sasuke s'empressa de le déballer. Et ce fut la révélation.

Le Nirvana.

Devant lui, éclairé de la lumière divine se trouvait le Bonnet De Naruto. Celui dont il avait toujours rêvé et envié secrètement. Il était là, entre ses mains blanches. Exactement le même. En l'inclinant, il put voir son nom en brodé délicat.

Il leva les yeux vers Hinata, n'osant y croire.

« Je vous ai fait… le même modèle que… Naruto-kun… avant… »

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase que Sasuke bondissait de sa chaise, l'embrassant franchement sur les deux joues, au comble de la joie. Hinata eut un afflux de sang conséquent et s'évanouit instantanément, encore sous le choc.

Kiba accourut instantanément faire de la réanimation très efficace, à savoir éventer Hinata avec une serviette en papier (Des méthodes radicales chez les Inuzuka !) alors que Lee était parti chercher des serviettes blanches et une bassine d'eau chaude, sous le regard apitoyé de Shikamaru.

Sasuke, lui, n'avait pas attendu pour enfiler son superbe bonnet. Niark.

Au coin opposé de la pièce, Tenten était partie en urgence ouvrir la porte de la salle à Tsunade qui, paniquée l'avait entraînée à sa suite. Sasuke n'y prêta guère attention, se préparant physiquement aux autres atrocités qui pourraient lui tomber dessus. Le pire était peut être à venir.

Perdu dans ses méditations pleines d'inquiétude, il ne sentit pas l'ombre déplaisante mais pourtant bien connue s'approcher de son siège…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Dépêche-toi, Tenten, il faut absolument les récupérer, parce que si Suna apprend que j'ai mal reçu le Kazekage ça va faire un flop dans les relations diplomatiques ! » Dramatisait Tsunade qui courait comme elle le pouvait, handicapée par son opulente poitrine. **(1)**

« Je cherche, je cherche mais je vois pas la gourde de Suna ! »

_Ouais ben la gourde de Konoha on se posera pas la question… _

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Un autre temps, un autre lieu…_

« C'est bon, Naruto t'y es ? T'as besoin d'autre chose ? »

« Nan nan, Shikamaru, c'est okay, je te donnerai le signal quand tu pourras lancer le truc ! Mais fais gaffe parce que j'y vois rien ! »

« Mendokusee… »

Shikamaru s'assit un instant. Et il utilisa ses 200 de QI pour résoudre le problème suivant : Sasuke Uchiha allait il tenir le coup ?

Un petit coin de son cerveau génial lui cria intérieurement : _Game Over_.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Sasuke-kuuuun…. » Susurra à l'oreille du brun une voix doucereuse et sensuelle. « Tu es devenu… si beau… si… sexy… »

Allons bon. Le boa constrictor était là aussi. Sasuke soupira. Il avait déjà pas assez d'Itachi et les autres allumés pour lui pomper l'air ! Fallait qu'Orochimaru vienne faire l'anaconda dépressif pendu à son bras ! 'Manquait plus que Kabuto !

« Sasuke-san » Salua le médecin d'Oto, confirmant ses soupçons, une seringue à la main et une trousse de secours dans l'autre, qu'il offrit d'ailleurs à notre Uchiha avec un sourire des plus aguicheurs. La tunique d'infirmière lui allait à ravir d'ailleurs.

Sasuke pinça le bras d'Orochimaru.

« Aïe ! »

« Vous avez mal ? »

« Evidemment, ça va pas ? »

« C'était pour vérifier, mais visiblement ce n'est pas un rêve… »

Orochimaru lui sourit et lui tendit un paquet, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, rêveur.

« Tiens mon petit Sasuke-kun… Toi et moi savons comment utiliser à bon escient ce précieux matériel… » Glissa Orochimaru dans un soupir évocateur, sifflant avec ravissement.

Sasuke eut un violent haut le cœur en apercevant ledit présent : une paire de menottes et un fouet en cuir. Il avait toujours su que le maître des serpents avait été bercé trop près du mur, mais là ça en devenait cauchemardesque !

« Alors Sssssasuke-kunnn… tu es heureux ? » Siffla t il avant de s'éloigner gracieusement dans l'ombre, roulant des hanches et se suspendant au bras de Kabuto.

Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de se remettre, que Tsunade et Tenten entraient, essoufflées, précédées d'une délégation spéciale de Suna qu'il reconnut bien vite.

Leur enthousiasme n'avait d'égal que le quotient intellectuel d'un ornithorynque névrosé échappé d'un laboratoire de sciences.

« Merci d'être heuh… venus… » Bafouilla Sasuke, ne se sentant pas à sa place.

Temari s'avança et très officieusement lui tendit un très bel éventail du désert.

« Les nôtres éventent, pas comme ceux de tout le monde… Enfin je dis ça je dis rien mais à la base un éventail c'est pas fait pour être brodé, mais bon hein chacun fait ce qu'il veut en tout cas les nôtres sont très pratiques pour l'été et… »

Kankurô avait expédié l'affaire et fait taire sa sœur, offrant à Sasuke une superbe marionnette pliable pour ses longues soirées de solitude… Sasuke eut la délicatesse de rougir un brin.

Gaara avait attendu, bras croisés, aussi silencieux qu'à son habitude. Il posa sa gourde, et entreprit de fouiller dedans.

…

Sasuke attendit.

…

Longtemps.

Gaara perdit patience et renversa la gourde pour y faire chuter tout le contenu. Tous purent voir s'en échapper des kunais, une peluche, un paquet de lettres parsemées de cœurs rouges, un journal intime suspicieux, des paquets de bonbons (Gaara gardait jalousement son secret : il était accro aux sucreries) du sable, des sandales de plage, un déodorant, une boîte d'allumettes, un réchaud à gaz, des boîtes de conserves, un paquet de mouchoirs, un caleçon de rechange, le manuel du_ bon Kazekage en dix leçons_, … pour en sortir enfin une pelle et un seau estampillés 'Suna no kuni' avant de les tendre à Sasuke.

« Plage » Expliqua t il à Sasuke, qui observait sa pelle et son seau de façon assez dubitative. Kazekage, ça devait entamer le cerveau, songea t il, sans pour autant le vocaliser. Il n'avait aucune envie d'avoir Shukaku comme énième convive…

Les trois de Suna s'éloignèrent après un petit salut, tout comme ils étaient venus, diplomatie oblige…

Le brouhaha s'élevait depuis quelques minutes, et Sasuke se remettait de ses émotions et passait en revue ses horr… cadeaux. Il n'arrivait pas à se dire qu'il avait de la chance. Même s'ils avaient pensé à lui, le cadet des Uchihas n'était pas parfaitement convaincu qu'ils avaient fait les bons choix… Y avait il un cadeau dans le tas qui n'était pas dangereux ? Sasuke aurait voulu pouvoir l'affirmer…

Soudain, sur un signal sonore que Sasuke ne parvint pas à identifier, chacun replaça les chaises de manière à former une sorte de demi cercle face à une supposée scène. Sasuke se retrouva alors assis entre Hinata qui avait repris connaissance et Kiba qui regardait dans le vide comme si le temps s'était suspendu.

Le noir se fit, et la voix tant redoutée de l'aîné se fit entendre.

« Chers ninjas de Konoha et toi mon adorable fou de petit frère, voici l'animation entracte ! Ouvrez grand les yeux ! »

Un rideau s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un écran blanc. Itachi fit claquer ses doigts et la projection (car tel était son plan) commença. Le cœur de Sasuke effectua une chute libre lorsqu'il aperçut les premières images.

« Voici donc Sasuke lorsqu'il avait deux ans. On avait essayé de lui faire manger du nattô, avec Maman, mais ce n'était pas concluant… » Commenta Itachi, faisant défiler les photos. Il avait osé. Il avait l'affront de ressortir ces vieilles photos ! Sasuke était partagé entre l'évanouissement et l'énervement. Kiba regardait en l'air en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« Vous pouvez voir Sasuke et sa première poupée, à quatre ans ! » Nota Itachi, passant une photo absolument ravissante, sur laquelle son frère semblait au comble de la joie. « … Et ici c'était lorsque Papa avait essayé de lui apprendre à lancer des shurikens… Heureusement que les médics nins n'étaient pas loin ! » Termina Itachi, alors que Shikamaru détournait le regard pour rester digne et Neji écarquillait les yeux au maximum.

« Ah, souvenir mythique s'il en est, le dernier pipi au lit de mon frère ! » S'acharnait Itachi, passant à une photo où Sasuke se cachait sans grand succès derrière sa couette qui était étendue sur le fil à linge.

Cette fois ci, il y eut des éclats de rire non dissimulés, et Sasuke décida d'étrenner un de ses cadeaux, et balança au hasard un des kunaïs de Tenten. Un cri lui indiqua qu'il avait au moins touché quelqu'un. Et ça servirait d'avertissement pour les autres.

Il y eut ensuite les photos des bains publics, du premier jour à l'académie, de la gastro entérite, des jeux dans la neige, de ses sept ans, et les horribles souvenirs de la journée de déguisement obligatoire, au cours de laquelle Sasuke était vêtu en princesse. La honte de sa vie.

Une fois la projection des films et photos achevés, Sasuke sentit le soulagement l'envahir. Il avait survécu. Il était vivant. En repassant les événements dans l'ordre, il lui semblait qu'il avait subi toutes les épreuves d'un anniversaire. Maintenant, il fallait établir un plan de fuite.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses suppositions, Kiba vint lui taper sur l'épaule, ignorant qu'il réenclenchait la dépression de l'heureux élu.

« Hé, Sasuke, maintenant va falloir souffler les bougies ! »

Oh. Merde.

Bien sûr qu'il avait oublié un truc !

Le gâteau ! Le panneau « Indigestion » clignotait déjà dans sa tête. Et puis, vu comment ça avait commencé, le gâteau (qui ne devait pas mériter cette appellation) allait très certainement les empoisonner. Obligé.

D'ailleurs, ça ne pouvait qu'être infâme si on faisait une moyenne de tous les événements depuis le début de la soirée… Si seulement la pièce n'était pas scellée…

C'est avec apitoiement et aberration que Sasuke observa la sorte de pièce montée arriver sur la table. Son aspect était presque normal, mais le jeune Uchiha n'allait pas se laisser piéger : avec eux, tout ce qui avait l'air normal était d'autant plus dangereux !

« Tiens, Sasuke, coupe ! » Fit Shikamaru en lui tendant une grande pelle à tarte qu'il saisit maladroitement. Il s'approcha du gâteau, méfiant. Ca pouvait lui exploser à la tronche !

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, la pièce montée se mit à trembler et le haut se fragmenta, les morceaux de pâte s'éparpillant dans toute la pièce.

Sasuke s'était protégé grâce à ses merveilleux réflexes. Il ouvrit cependant les yeux afin de constater l'ampleur des dégâts et de détecter l'origine de l'explosion.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent un peu plus lorsqu'il aperçut la cause des événements provoqués. Et à compter de ce moment, la vie de Sasuke Uchiha ne fut plus jamais la même. Ces images restèrent gravées dans son esprit durant des jours entiers. Ce moment était déjà immortalisé dans l'âme de notre Uchiha.

Ino éclata de rire et leva le pouce, Shino s'étonna (à savoir il entrouvrit la bouche de 2 mm) Hinata s'évanouit (encore) Lee resta muet (pour une fois) Kiba semblait perdu, Shikamaru avait détourné le regard avec l'air du type qui tente de se déculpabiliser, Neji saignait du nez, Kakashi et Jiraya applaudissaient, Akamaru aboya (quel scoop) Tenten considéra l'événement avec intérêt, Itachi encouragea avec conviction, Kisame avait la main sur les yeux, Gaara haussa les sourcils qu'il n'avait pas, Temari regarda le plafond, Kankurô discutait avec Chôji qui mangeait des chips.

Naruto Uzumaki, qui avait disparu du champ de vision de tous depuis quelques heures, venait d'émerger bruyamment du gâteau, le rendant par là même difficilement consommable. Il était vêtu d'un unique ruban bleu nuit, révélant un physique parfaitement charmant.

L'instant de stupeur passé, le blond fit un signe à Ino qui lança un accompagnement musical sur lequel il commença à chanter **(2)** :

_Sasuke, Sasuke_

_Un ninja pas comme les autres,_

_Sasuke, Sasuke,_

_Vers la connerie tu nous emportes_

_Sasuke, Sasuke, _

_Tu devais défendre Konoha,_

_Sasuke, Sasuke,_

_Pour l'honneur du clan Uchiha_

Au moins les paroles c'était du Naruto, songea Sasuke, que plus rien ne pouvait étonner à présent. Etait ce censé être un présent d'anniversaire ? Ca ressemblait plutôt à des reproches… Une idée survint dans l'esprit du brun : il avait écrit le texte avec Itachi ! Il le sentait ! Ces connards !

_Rien ne pourra jamais, _

_T'empêcher, _

_De fuir devant tous les dangers_

_Et avec tes amis,_

_Que tu n'as pas,_

_Tu vas sûr'ment perdre le combat !_

_Sasuke, Sasuke, _

_Ta couardise ta honte et ta trouille,_

_Sasuke, Sasuke, _

_Tout ça fait que tu n'as pas de…_

« STOOOOOP » Hurla une voix bien connue de tous, ce qui empêcha notre blond d'achever sa rime. Une chose venait d'apparaître sur les lieux du crime.

Sakura (car c'était elle) avait réussi à s'emmêler dans son ruban rouge, ce qui fit comprendre à Sasuke qu'elle avait eu la même idée que Naruto. Il eut un frisson de dégoût lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle aurait pu être à la place de Naruto… Finalement il avait peut être évité le pire, se dit il alors qu'une vision d'horreur naissait dans son esprit.

« Oh Sasuke kun, je n'ai pas pu t'offrir mon cadeau à temps, je suis désolée… » Couina Sakura, saucissonnée dans son ruban, parfaitement ridicule.

« Pas grave. » Répondit Sasuke, quelque peu perturbé par les paroles de chansons.

Naruto quant à lui, fier de son effet, avait couru remercier Ino et Shikamaru qui avaient participé au projet 'Naruto dans le gâteau' comme il aimait à l'appeler.

Tenten était allée aider Sakura à retrouver une tenue un peu plus digne.

Sasuke était à présent tout a fait déconnecté de la réalité. Il mangeait distraitement des petits morceaux de gâteau, sans réaliser que c'était immonde, les yeux dans le vague. Les images repassaient dans son esprit.

Son arrivée mémorable…

Le french cancan d'Itachi…

Le duo de Shino et Shikamaru…

Roméo et Juliette…

Les haïkus…

Tarzan et Jane…

La femme tranchée…

Icha Icha Paradise…

Et les cadeaux. Les phasmes, les chiots, le Twister, la combinaison verte, le Icha Icha Paradise, les kunais, les chips, la lampe de chevet, le bonnet de nuit, la panoplie du sado maso, la pelle et le seau… Et d'autres encore.

Il avait du mal à réunir tout cela sous le nom d' « anniversaire ». Le lien était difficilement concevable.

Mais ce que Sasuke comprit, coiffé du bonnet de nuit, vêtu de force du truc vert, posant avec un chiot dans les bras, après une partie de Twister endiablée, alors que la séance _'photos de Sasuke avec ses cadeaux'_ s'achevait…

Naruto s'approcha alors de lui, l'air heureux et comblé et lui murmura ces mots :

« On est aussi contents que toi, Sasuke… Parce qu'on a pensé à toi. »

Et Sasuke lui répondit sur le même ton :

« Merci Naruto… Mais tu sais quoi ? J'en ai. Contrairement à la fin ratée de ta chanson. »

...Ce qu'il avait compris, c'était qu'ils avaient pensé à lui.

Et c'était peut être le seul des cadeaux qu'il avait reçu qui le faisait sourire sincèrement.

Alors qu'Itachi revenait avec les albums photos de la famille, Sasuke Uchiha, le seul, l'unique, réalisait qu'il avait dix sept ans. Et que cette fois c'était bien fini.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**(1)** Franchement, elle doit avoir mal non ? Question existentielle... XD

**(2)** Sur l'air de Sailor Moon version française bien sûr !

Pas encore fini, Sasuke, désolée… XD

Il reste encore un court chapitre pour clore cet événement important de ta vie ! Merci à tous d'avoir lu !


	6. Les lendemains de fête

**Titre :** On a pensé à toi…

**Auteur :** Nami Himura

**Disclaimer :** Même si j'ai été sage à Noël et à mes anniversaires, y'a rien à faire, je les ai toujours pas TT

**Rating : **K+

**Dédicace :** Je voudrais avant toute chose remercier ma muse, mon bourreau, mon soutien : Kalisame, qui a beaucoup aidé à la production de cette fic. Merci à elle, obligé ! Car ce n'était pas toujours évident. Merci ma Kalisame, Namitachi ton chef est très heureuse de t'avoir comme bourreau !

Un grand merci également à ma Bouchou et à ma jumelle de gencives (on se comprend vous en faites pas XD) pour avoir été mes bêta lectrices et avoir suivi fidèlement l'histoire ! Je vous adore !

**Notes :** Hé bien c'est la fin de l'histoire… Tant de temps s'est écoulé entre le premier et le dernier chapitre ! Et si j'en crois les reviews, vous avez apprécié mon histoire et rien n'est plus touchant pour moi que de l'apprendre.

C'est dur de me dire qu' _On a pensé à toi_ est finie et que je ne m'amuserai plus à torturer Sasuke (y'a d'autres moyens XD) car cette fic avait son ambiance si particulière que ça me fait presque de la peine de l'achever ! Alors à vous chers lecteurs et lectrices qui avez eu la gentillesse de me lire, de patienter et de m'encourager, ce dernier chapitre est pour vous. Voici les dernières mésaventures de l'anniversaire de Sasuke…

_Chapitre VI - Epilogue : Les lendemains de fête… sont toujours difficiles ? _

Il faisait totalement sombre dans la grande pièce meublée à la japonaise, si on excluait le léger rai de lumière qui s'infiltrait par la porte coulissante à demi fermée. Seule une respiration régulière venait ponctuer le silence reposant.

Quelques instants plus tard, Sasuke Uchiha émergeait de sa douce couette et se redressait lentement dans son futon.

Tout cela n'avait donc été qu'un rêve. Un rêve dont il n'avait espéré qu'une chose : en voir la fin. Son réveil marquait donc le retour dans le monde des vivants. Il aurait souhaité se réveiller plus tôt, mais bon. Il était déjà bien soulagé de ne l'avoir que rêvé.

Prenant une position plus confortable dans son lit, il tenta de se remémorer quelque peu ses péripéties virtuelles.

… Déjà, il avait fait une mauvaise entrée, et puis Itachi… Ah non non, c'était un rêve Sasuke un rêve !

Donc. Après les arts et spectacles… Mon dieu, Lee était à vomir… Et les deux autres avec leur poncho… Sakura folle à lier, bon au moins ce rêve restait dans le domaine du raisonnable sur certains points… Ha par tous les éventails, Hinata et Itachi ! Sasuke eut un haut le cœur.

Il avait reçu des cadeaux aussi… Un Twister… Quelle idée. Des bestioles pour lui pourrir la vie, et horreur les caleçons d'Itachi… Une pelle et un seau… Un bouquin pas net…

Et là, ça devenait flou pour Sasuke : une histoire de gâteau qui se transforme en Naruto et qui le poursuit dans toute la pièce avec des menottes et un fouet. Cela acheva de rassurer Sasuke : cet événement aussi loufoque ne pouvait qu'être un rêve.

Tout de même, c'était bien la première fois qu'un rêve lui semblait durer une éternité. Affolant !

Sasuke se préparait à se lever, lorsqu'un grincement sur sa droite le stoppa tout net. Immobile, il échafaudait des dizaines de suppositions à la seconde sur la nature du bruit, et il mettait en place un plan d'attaque (on ne savait jamais, même une souris pouvait se révéler mortelle !).

Il entendit quelques bruissements de couvertures qui lui indiquèrent qu'il n'était pas seul. Le dernier des Uchihas était tendu à l'extrême et redoutait le pire.

Et malheureusement pour Sasuke, le pire était en train de se produire sous ses yeux : une tête blonde émergea de la couette. Un visage connu.

Naruto. Que foutait il dans son lit ?

Non… Non c'était pas possible…

Sasuke recula précipitamment, tomba du lit et s'empêtra les jambes dans un ruban de couleur bleu nuit. Ho non.

Ce n'était pas un rêve mais bien un cauchemar !

_Ca avait eu lieu ! Ca avait existé ! _

Et il avait devant lui un Naruto encore endormi, à moitié à p… Minute. Il était complètement nu, lui aussi !

Sasuke se prit la tête à deux mains, essayant de se remémorer la soirée. Il avait tenté de s'en persuader mais il fallait le reconnaître : son anniversaire avait vraiment eu lieu… Bon. Premier point. Ses souvenirs remontent à une séance photo débile, ensuite une partie de Twister… Mais comment était il arrivé là ? Et Naruto avec lui ?

Ce dernier, tout sourire et tout ébouriffé lui fit un petit signe de la main, visiblement heureux. Sasuke ne préféra pas analyser dans l'immédiat les événements nocturnes. Il fallait d'abord remettre les éléments dans l'ordre.

Sans se préoccuper de sa tenue, il arpenta la pièce pour y déceler des indices. Il trouva les caleçons et la tenue verte de Lee roulés dans un coin. Bon, ça, au moins il avait comme prévu relégué les vêtements au poste de serpillières.

En passant dans la pièce de séjour, une odeur immonde lui décapa le nez pour deux semaines. Une main plaquée sur le visage, il tenta d'identifier l'origine de la puanteur.

Avant de se rappeler que le cadeau de Kiba était une paire de chiots. Booooon… Rester calme allait être le maître mot des jours à suivre… Heureusement, c'était que des chiots, pensa notre héros.

Avant de se rappeler que Shino lui avait offert des phasmes.

Instant de panique, durant lequel Sasuke courut à perdre haleine jusqu'à la cuisine. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, il les avait mis dans l'évier.

Après avoir vérifié l'exactitude de cette supposition, il s'empara de l'insecticide et en pulvérisa la moitié du tube à l'intérieur de la boîte. Jetant un œil aux bestioles, elles n'avaient pas l'air bien différentes de leur vivant : elles ne bougeaient pas.

Soulagé, Sasuke s'autorisa une petite pause. En s'asseyant sur une chaise, il entendit un cliquetis étrange du côté de sa main droite. Intrigué, il leva le poignet pour y apercevoir… Une paire de menottes dont la seconde pendait dans le vide. Et merde.

Qu'est ce qu'Orochimaru et Jiraya lui avaient fait boire ? Et à Naruto aussi, il en était sûr. Pour se réconforter, il grignota quelques chips de Chôji, remerciant intérieurement ce dernier de son cadeau : au moins il mangeait quelque chose de comestible !

Bon, fichu pour fichu, il décida d'aller se recoucher. Peut être était il encore en train de rêver !

Regagnant sa chambre, il surprit Naruto lisant un étrange livre éclairé par une lampe de chevet (bleue d'ailleurs. Sasuke n'avait pas le souvenir d'en avoir achetée une nouvelle).

« Hé, Sasuke, page 34 il y a une nouvelle position, on pourrait peut être essayer ! » S'écria le blond, ravi, montrant le dernier tome de Icha Icha Paradise.

Doutes confirmés, Sasuke devait toujours rêver. S'installant à côté de Naruto (tant qu'on y était) il sentit une étoffe douce lui frôler les côtes.

Il extirpa alors un bonnet de nuit semblable à celui de son voisin, brodé à son nom. Il eut un tendre sourire alors qu'il l'enfilait pour somnoler encore un peu. Histoire de digérer la catastrophe…

_Deux heures plus tard..._

Quelques coups réguliers se firent entendre.

Sasuke se redressa immédiatement, tirant un kunaï de sous le matelas. Cette fois, il était prêt…

Et la porte s'entrouvrit...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Equipe Kurenaï_

_« Il a été fan du bonnet, je crois, Hinata ! »_

_« … Ah… oui… » _

_« … » (C'est Shino bien sûr) _

_Hinata n'avait aucune envie de se rappeler de la soirée. Et elle ne voulait pas fêter son anniversaire avec les copains de promotion…_

_Equipe Gaï_

_« La force de la jeunesse a été la plus forte et a accompli le miracle de la vie ! »_

_« … » (C'est Neji, bien sûr)_

_« … » (Tenten pique les répliques de Neji)_

_Equipe Asuma_

_« Bon, on s'en est pas mal sortis, hein ? Il était content non ? »_

_« Heuh… Hier après le saké trafiqué il était joyeux, ouais… »_

_« … Il a aimé mes chips ! »_

_Regard entre le trio. Déjà, il n'était pas en réanimation contrairement aux prédictions d'Ino._

_« Bah, entre nous, Shika, il peut pas lui arriver pire maintenant ! » Conclut Ino sur un ton qui se voulait assuré. _

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

A cet instant, Sasuke Uchiha jura sur son honneur, sur sa famille et sur sa vie que plus jamais au grand jamais il ne serait présent à Konoha pour son anniversaire.

« Sasuke d'amour ? Je t'apporte le petit déjeuneeeeer ! L'Akatsuki m'a donné un jour de congé, alors je me suis dit qu'on pouvait passer la journée ensemble ! » (Vision d'Itachi en tablier rose.)

Alors, tout habitant de Konoha plus ou moins matinal put, ce matin même, entendre un hurlement terrible et déchirant, un cri de désespoir et de folie, une vocifération d'horreur et de rage : le chant du cygne de Sasuke Uchiha.

Il n'oublierait jamais à quel point on avait pensé à lui.

_Owari (la vraie de vraie)_

Un sincère merci à tout ceux qui ont suivi. A bientôt !


End file.
